Her Secret
by Prick 'n Improper
Summary: They were just nothing but past lovers. All Natsume Hyuuga intended to do when he saw Mikan Sakura was just to give her a formal greeting. Well, he never really thought that with that simple gesture, his life would change forever. And that is when he found out that he was the father of that boy she was carrying when they saw each other on the elevator door near his condominium. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is _TheSeVenDeaDlySiNZ! _This is my very first fan-fic that I ever made. Writing this story was kinda hard for me since I have to think of ideas to make this one, and I thought that since I've already got the laptop that I've been waiting for, I decided that maybe I should upload this fanfic just so that my account won't be void with stories. And I would also want to apologize in advance if ever you spot any mistakes in the story. And I'll accept the criticism, but please don't be too harsh. I'm still learning to correct my grammar and all. And I hope you'll cope up with me. :)**

* * *

Nastume Hyuuga laid his broad back on the sofa as he sipped his Martini, having some random thoughts of his own. He was enjoying his Martini alone, it was almost 30 minutes later when he went home from his date with another blonde bombshell he just met around 3 days ago.

It was his 25th date for this month. And just like the rest of his dates it always end up on the same thing. A hot, steamy sex and him ditching his date and never call them or never met up with them again. And if ever the two of them cross each other, he would just walk past them and pretended as if he never knew them.

There were some women who would run after him, well…not actually some but most of them. It was starting to get annoying, 'coz everyday his Blackberry would always ring, all from his former dates, and this time asking him that they should met up with him again.

And of course, being the typical him, he would always decline and tell them to stop bothering him.

Some of his friends would always ask if he ever feel bad about ditching women, but his only answer was a shrug.

Truth to be told, he _did_ feel bad, but he never showed. After all, it was not entirely his fault; he never gave a promise of meeting up with them again.

"_Geez, Natsume. When are you going to settle yourself with a woman?"_ He remembered his pal, Ruka Nogi, telling him when he saw him in the stepping out in a restaurant. He was trailing his wife with a heavy looking box that would seem like to be heavy tools for his wife's invention.

_Ruka's wife._ Geez, he never considered liking that woman. There was an undeniable fact that Hotaru Imai Nogi, was the most ruthless and sadist woman he has ever met. Up to now, it was still a complete mystery to him as to why his best friend had fall in love and decided to marry that woman.

Imai was a beautiful woman, he can't help but think. Ruka's wife has a short raven hair that was almost similar to his, a pale, but rosy complexion, pink lips, and a pair of shimmering stoic amethyst colored eyes that would look like it would shine when she's amused. Imai was slender and tall enough to match her height with his eyes, he was 6"4 so Imai was probably around 5"8, and she has a body that could put a French model to shame, which was probably why Ruka was so damn obsessed with her. The only problem about her though, was her attitude. Natsume could never stand this woman's attitude. This was probably the reason why the two of them would always argue when he meets up with his best friend and eat dinner with them.

It would look like they would only brag about logical and politic issues, for the both them, it wasn't. They just used them as an excuse to tick off each other's patience.

But much to his dismay, there were some debates that she would win, especially about that men should value a woman's dignity and why men could never put a zipper on their pants. It him bull's eye. Heck, that woman is completely logical. That's why it added his loathing on her.

But there were time that they've gotten along. But maybe it was just during the time when the both of them was being sadistic, or maybe the times when they both have the same thought. And they felt like bullying the poor blonde.

He remembered Koko saying before that the two of them might be related but never knew which resulted with him hitting his head and Imai hitting him with something that was called a Baka Gun.

He sighed, sipping his Martini once again as his eyes fixed on the scenery behind his glass wall. Tokyo was indeed marvelous during night time, with the Broadway lights illuminating the whole place. He tore his gaze away from the scenery, and then roamed it around his condo. It looked really big, too big for a single person, but since he badly need a place for his own, he bought it. He was already 27, he can't stay in his parent's house for that long, and it's completely embarrassing to stay there in that age.

_27._

Gee, he really is starting to get old. It was starting to get lonely, damned lonely. Almost all of his friends are married. Ruka has finally settled with Imai, Andou too, with Harada, even that stupid Koko was engaged with his ex, Shouda, that bland, Mucho also settled with Shouda's sister, Wakako, who also used to be one of his exs. He just can't help but be damned jealous with his pals, they were finally settled.

But the stupid thing was, he wanted someone special on his life. Like what those people called "family", even if not a family he wanted to feel the same way Ruka and the others felt, _being loved._

He let out a scoff. Yeah, right. Like that would happen, women are just after his looks, sex, and money. As if they would want to marry, to settle down, to make a family with him.

He cursed, _as if._

He pondered off, twirling his glass of Martini as he watched as the contents followed each move. When was the last time he'd been in a serious relationship with a woman?

He drank the liquor, staring blankly in to the wall.

Then, he remembered.

_Mikan Sakura._

Damn.

He _fucking_ remembered her.

That woman with a soft, silky, waist-length, caramel colored hair and a beautiful face. How come he forgotten about her? She was the woman who was with him for a long time. It was a year, perhaps. The longest record, he presumed. She was everything a man could ever as for, sexy, beautiful, intelligent and kind. He could still vividly remember the time they shared together, especially them _making love. _He felt weird whenever they're together. Not weird in a bad way, but in unbelievably good way.

She was the only woman that could make him feel loved. The only woman that could make him tug his lips upward to smile. The only woman that could make him feel so special.

He placed the glass down the glass table just near him as he heave out an exasperated sigh.

She might be the one that make him feel loved but she was the one that hurt him.

They met up for seemed to be 5 or 6 years before, she was a waitress in his favorite restaurant, since he was always busy to cook his own meal that's why he always takes his meal in a restaurant, which happens to be next to his company.

She was just like any of those typical women, but there was something in her that makes him think that she was different. She was undeniably cheerful, and her smile, God, her smile, her smile was something that could put the radiant sunshine to shame. He couldn't help but think that the reason why the restaurant was damn popular is because of this woman.

She was always the one who was oblige in the restaurant to greet him every time he enters the restaurant, the one to take his orders, the one to entertain him until he finish his meal and leave.

Not until then he became a regular customer, and yes, it would also mean she became his regular waitress as well. She talks, he listens. They enjoyed being together, even if he doesn't really talk too much, she still accepts it; acknowledge it unlike the other girls that he dated.

Then before he knew it, he asked her to go out with him. And surprisingly, she accepted.

Their time together was special, amazingly special.

He learned a lot of things about her. And she too, about him.

God, he can feel butterflies swarming around him for Pete's sake! Damn, he feels like a hormonal teenager whenever they're together. He made him feel so damned special. Too damned special.

At first he thought that he was just all for sex, but dammit, he was starting to feel that he was wrong. Love was something that was never in his vocabulary. Her breaths, her giggles, her caress, her mewl, her moan, God, her moan. He can never forget how turn on he is whenever she moans.

Just as he thought that she was finally going to be the one for him…..

She just left. Left without leaving any trace.

Then, he was broken.

* * *

Hey! this is TheSeVeNDeaDlySiNZ again... XD

I hope you liked the story, well I'm still working out on the Chapter 2 of it and I guess that I'll be able to upload it early since next week will be our SemBreak! The ultimate day that I've been waiting for, YEAH! Well, that is all for now. And please review if you can, I really want to know what you thought about my first fanfic. :)

God Bless you all! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! It's me again. You don't know how really happy am I when I found out that I've got some reviews and favorites, I was jumping up with happiness, LITERALLY!** **And I'm really thankful that there were no flames on 'em, but filled with acceptance. :)**

**HeyIt'sMariel- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, I'll try to keep them in character, but I think there will be some changes in them. Hehe. **

**jdcocoagirl- Haha. You're kinda right in there. There WILL be some drama coming. ;)  
**

**sapphireangel09- Whoa. Thanks! That really lightens me up. But I don't really think it's that good yet but I promise I'll be better. :)**

**Tristeza Hermosa- Thanks so much. I'll keep that up in mind. And I hope you could help me in making this better. And the grammars, I promise I'll work that one up. And boring and childish.. yeah, I was also having the same thoughts when I was editing this one and thanks for pointing it up. It's really a big, big help for me. :D **

**And for the other reviewers: Thanks so much! I'm really happy that you appreciated my story. And I'll try to make it better. :) **

**So, here is the chapter 2. This time the story's in Mikan, and for the two of them... you just just have to wait... :D**

* * *

"Mikan-chan, aren't you going home yet?"A pretty, strawberry haired girl asked as she lifted a bunch of paper works using her delicate arms, her blouse lifting as she positioned her upper torso up to gain more access on looking at her way, the bundle was higher than her head that she just have to peek over them so that she could see her.

A woman around 26 year old glance up, her hazelnut colored eyes laughing, "No, not yet."

The strawberry haired girl sighed, "Come on, Mikan. You've been really busy this week. You need to rest up a bit, you know?"

The woman named Mikan only gave a beaming smile, "Gee, Anna. Just let me be, ok? I wanna keep myself busy this week. I don't wanna stay home doing nothing."

The pink haired woman, now goes with the name Anna, sighed, "Geez, darling. You might catch some disease if you continue that."

With a lift of a brow, Mikan asked, "Disease?"

Anna shrugged, "Workaholic disease."

The brunette burst into a pool of laughter, gripping her stomach firmly as if it was going to burst out. Anna's delicate brows rose up, looking at her as if she's some kind of a mentally retarded woman. Well, she was true right? Workers who work their butts out will definitely catch that disease, her close friend caught that disease once, and believe her, it was hard getting her butt out of the swivel chair.

Finally with one whole breath, Mikan calmed down, but there was a happy tear on her eye that has she wiped out using the back of her hand, "There's no such thing as 'Workaholic Disease', Anna."

The said woman rolled her eye, "Believe me, Mikan dear. That dreadful disease does exist."

The brunette giggled, "As if, dear. You should better go, Inchou might be searching for you already," she said as she wriggled her delicate eyebrows playfully the moment she said the name "Inchou".

Inchou, or Yuu Tobita, was Anna Umenomiya's husband. Those 2 just married for like 2 weeks ago. The newlywed just got back from their honeymoon in Kyoto and the two of them decided that it would be much better if they returned to their work, since the both of them don't really like slacking off doing nothing.

Yuu was a really nice guy, Mikan already met Yuu long ago when he and Anna were still engaged, he was a complete worrier when it comes to Anna's welfare and such, and she just can't help but feel jealous with Anna for having such a kind and gentle husband.

Well it was just that she was never married, and by the looks of it she has no plans on taking matrimony; well not if she wasn't given the chance to met Mr. Right.

As if reading her mind, Anna's lips curled up into a faint smirk, "When are you going to get hooked up, Mikan-chan?" she teased, and this time, it was her turn to wriggle her eyebrows at her.

Mikan grimaced, "I don't need to marry. I'm happy with what I am right now," she smiled, her eyes softening as if she was thinking of a _certain_ someone. "I'm contented with what I have."

Her companion just can't help but smile, "Well, I guess you don't want to replace _him._"

She gave her a beaming smile, "Of course. I would never want to."

They seem to lost track of time, for the bell has already rung from the moment they decided to end their animated chat, indicating that it was the night shift's turn to do the duties, -the both of them was taking the regular shift- and Anna even forgot the heavy piles of paper she's been holding the whole time, probably because she got too engross with their talk.

"Well, we should probably take our leave," Mikan suggested, shutting down the computer and not forgetting to save the documents that she typed that might be handful for tomorrow.

With a nod, Anna started to take her leave, with Mikan trailing behind her, but she can't help but notice that the strawberry haired woman was having her difficulties with the papers she's handling.

With a swift move, she took the half of the bundle Anna has been struggling to keep balance. The woman was about to protest but immediately shut her mouth up when the brunette gave her _the look._

They left the building as soon as the night shifts entered the building, the two of them exchanging greets with the newcomers.

"Nothing beats the fresh air from the outside," Anna breathes out, relaxing her shoulders to balance the papers she's still holding as they opened the glassed door.

The brunette closed her eyes, feeling the relaxing air within her face as she also stepped out, "You're right," then she tilted her head to face Anna who was still in her state of relaxation, "What are these papers for, by the way?" she can't help but ask, since seems like her companion has no intention of leaving this bundle of papers behind.

"Oh, this is for my husband's friend," she replied, not looking at her.

Lifting a brow, she asked, "For what?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know, maybe for him to sign."

Mikan looked intently with the papers, they were blank, and probably Inchou still has to print them on, "I feel sorry for the man," she glance at the paper with sympathy.

This time, Anna looked at her, "Who?"

She turned to face her, "The one who'll be signing this bundle of papers."

"I doubt that, Mikan dear." Anna giggled, "That man has _the disease_ so I think he wouldn't mind it."

"_The disease?"_

Anna made her way to the garage, opening her secondhand car then shoved the papers into the passenger's seat carefully, with Mikan trailing behind her, who as well shoved the papers next to the bundle of papers where Anna placed them with utmost care.

After placing the paper there, Mikan has to stretch her arms out when she felt that they were starting to feel numb, then looked at Anna who made her way to the driver's seat, fastening her seatbelt as she turned on the gas, and Mikan just have to bent down to level her gaze with her.

"Aren't you going to ride with me?" Anna asked, and brunette realized that she seemed to forgot the question she ask her earlier but decided to let that one slide, it was not that important anyway.

She shook her head curtly, "Thanks for the offer, but I have to fetch _him_ up."

With a smile, Anna nodded her head," OK, then. Don't forget to give me my regards to him, OK?"

Mikan gave Anna her warmest smile, gave her peck in the cheeks then the strawberry haired woman left leaving her alone in the garage, sighing absentmindedly.

Then she left with the clacking of her heels echoing in the whole garage.

* * *

Mikan can't help herself from grinning when she saw _him_ impatiently waiting at the bench, sitting, his raven hair disheveled and his auburn eyes narrowed, his _little_ hands coolly tucked inside his pockets while his short legs was rocking back in forth, and she could bet that she saw his little lips rumble slowly as if he was mumbling something, though she doesn't know what he was mumbling about.

She took a few steps toward him, and as if instinct, his head snapped on her, his auburn eyes still narrowed, "You're late, _Mom."_

She smiled. Even annoyed, he was still irresistibly cute and the same time handsome at his very tender age of 5. He jump off the bench swiftly, brushing the imaginary dirt on his cute cargo shorts as he stride on her way, clutching his small, firm hands on her delicate large ones.

Propping her knees to match her height on his, she gave him a smile, "How was school, _Natsuke_?"

She saw her son's eyes softened when she gave him a smile, but it was only such a short time when he immediately concealed it with his boring, nonchalant stare, "Boring."

Mikan can't help but giggle, "Is that so? Oh, by the way, Aunt Anna would like to give her regards to you."

"Rebound response."

Another giggle.

"Mom, my classmates will consider you a retard woman if they saw you in here giggling over whatever thing I say that's not even funny." Natsuke drawled, wrinkling his nose in disgust when he imagined the scenario.

Mikan smiled, "Then what would you do when they tease you about your mom being retarded?"

She thought he would say, "_I'll embarrass me to death that I have to ask the Earth to swallow me up_," as what he commonly say when she asked him about embarrassing topics. But he surprised her with his answer…

"I would burn their heads off for insulting my mom," he muttered in a low whisper, but it was enough for Mikan to hear. He wasn't looking at her directly in the eye, and was looking at the other direction to hide his blush.

Not helping it any longer, she gave him a motherly peck on the forehead, making him look at her direction, "He-"

"How about we order some strawberry milkshake?" She winked at him, her smile broadening.

Natsuke's lips curled upward, "I like the sound of that."

They left the park, walking hand in hand together as they walked on their way to their favorite store.

And as Mikan glanced down to the boy linking hands with her, she can't help but think.

_Maybe that marriage thing should wait for a while._

* * *

__**A/N: So how was it? I don't really think it's that good. I think it's kind of boring and it was kind of short... -_-... So I would like to apologize about that. I was really not in a good mood when I wrote this one since I was suffering with my tonsillitis and I can't quite concentrate with it. And I'm soooooo sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you guys on the next chapter. :) And I promise I'll make it long! :D**

** ~Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm me, again. Well, I dunno what to say right now but I feel completely happy. Well, partly because I'm not suffering with my tonsillitis anymore and that you guys stil****l support this one and the reviews never ceased. I**** feel so happy and lightened when I was reading them. And believe me, I kept on repeating them! Really!**

**Well, as for the story, I finally made it longer! Around 2000+ words, I guess. And here's the chapter that you've been waiting for! I really hope that you'll like this one, 'coz I really put my heart into it. :)**

* * *

Natsume woke up that day with a very, very bad mood. He doesn't know why but he felt like he would burst if someone would even think about ticking off this paper thin patience of his. He doesn't even feels like going to work right now, 'coz he was damn sure he might kill a person if he ever steps a foot inside his company.

'_It's probably the hangover," _he thought, kicking the blanket off him and headed to the kitchen, searching for some food that will help him cease this hunger that's adding his vexation.

And thankfully, he found some egg and bacon inside his refrigerator, he took it out, closed the fridge, then sniffed if it's still edible. He was quite thankful when he didn't smell anything funny in them, 'coz if he did, he was damn sure it'll end up being thrown in to the nearest wall instead in to the nearest garbage bin.

With the span of 20 minutes, -which for him was like forever - it was finally cooked. He took some plates and utensils out, placed them in the dining table, and then started on digging it up.

After eating, he shoved the dishes in the sink, washed it up, and then relaxed himself with a hot bath.

After the bath, he was starting to think that the bad mood was gradually slipping out of him, since when he caught a glimpse of him in the mirror; and noticed that his short eyebrows were no longer knitted unlike earlier when he woke up in bed.

He can't help but notice his appearance, his waist was still clad in towel and his raven hair was still wet, and his not-to-tanned skin was still freshly wet from the bath.

He was checking himself out in the mirror, and while doing so, he can't help but wonder why women would do anything just to have a taste of him, well, he is indeed well-toned, with a complete six packs and muscular shoulders –which he was quite grateful that he wasn't bulky like that fictional character Hulk- , with a well-chiseled jaw and nose, thin but firm lips and piercing crimson orbs, and he wouldn't even say he's ugly, but he really can't help but wonder why.

'_Dude, I would do ANYTHING just to have a body like yours,' _he remembered that irritating Andou say when the two of them was working out on that fitness gym that Harada owned, now officially Andou since she and that retard Tsubasa was already married, he was half naked that time since he was lifting some lifts and thought that he will feel completely disgusting if keeps wearing that shirt while he was soaking wet with his own sweat, so he decided that he should better take it off before he'd start to smell stinky.

And the annoying onyx-eyed lad only earned a snort from him, what did he expect? He would tell him what's his secret? He didn't even have a secret in a first place, so why bother telling him?

He grimaced and looked at himself at the mirror again, but then realized that he looked like a gay retard ogling at his own body.

Then he left the bath room with his eyebrows knitted again, hoping to God he won't turn into a gay like Anjou, an old man that was quite a good friend of his mom and dad.

* * *

"Natsuke, I'm going to buy some groceries, do you wanna come with me?" a loud, yet angelic voice of Mikan echoed their small, rented house. It was Saturday, and they were no work that time so the mother and son stayed behind their small, but comfortable rented house. The brunette was cleaning the fridge that time when she noticed that her poor refrigerator was starting to get empty. She also noticed that she needs to buy another can of Natsuke's milk.

Gee, maybe thinking of making herself busy this week was not a very good idea at all, since she was starting to forget her duty of being the home-maker.

"Nah, I think I'll pass, Mom."

While Mikan was cleaning the gradually smelling fridge , her beloved son was leisurely sitting on the couch, sipping his strawberry milkshake and auburn eyes was glued intently at the television screen.

"But I need your help, Honey." The brunette said, closing the fridge with one, final wipe of soaked water.

"No, Mom. I'm not going out today," was his nonchalant reply, wiping the spilt milkshake on his lower lip using his cute, red tongue.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" Puppy dog-eyes.

He snorted, "Mom, if you think giving me that ridiculous puppy dog-eye will change my mind, no, it won't and you look disgusting on it."

Pout.

"Meanie."

"Hn."

It was Saturday for milkshake's sake! There was no school and it was kid's time to relax. Sticking his butt on that really small chair while listening to teacher's none ending blabbering was driving him really nuts, and he was really thankful that God made Saturdays and Sundays for him to stick in the couch all day and watch Cartoon Network.

Mikan sighed, "Come on, Natsuke dear. You've gotta help mommy buy groceries."

Eyes still glued on the screen, the auburn eyed boy only stick out his small tongue, "No, Mom. I won't, it's already Adventure Time and I wanna watch this, Finn's about to kick Ice King's butt for stealing that geek princess from him."

Another sigh. Gee, she can't really convince this boy when his favorite show, Adventure Time is on air. You just really have to wait for the show to end before you can ask him to go with you.

"But you're already done watching that," she reasoned out, sitting next to him.

He didn't even flinched, "I don't care. Why don't you just go alone instead? Or maybe ask Aunt Anna to come with you. She'll be a big help."

The brunette pouted, "What? Come on, you do know Aunt Anna's not available right now."

"Mom, you can survive buying groceries without me," he drawled, sipping his almost empty jumbo sized strawberry milkshake.

Another pout, again. Then, thinking that he will never change his mind even if she knelt in front of him and beg him with her hearts out.

"Ok then", she gave up, standing up as she heave out a deep sigh.

She picked up her purse, walked her way through the door, paused, and then looked at Natsuke over her shoulder, thinking that he might change his mind when he saw her totally dejected.

'_I don't think so,'_ she thought, completely feeling neglected. She was about to open the door when Natsuke's voice rung.

"Mom, I'm bored with watching Adventure Time. Can you wait for a minute? I'm going to change my clothes."

Then, her smile was back again.

* * *

"Jesus, Natsume. Are you just going to stick your butt on your swivel chair all day and sign that goddamn papers or come with us in Koko's house?" a raven haired, onyx-eyed lad complained as he rubbed those soft-looking tresses. He came here to pay the crimson eyed lad a visit and invite him to Koko's house for a few gathering, but only ended up being rejected.

"How many times do I have to stick it up on that empty head of yours that I'm not going? It's Saturday today. I've got to finish signing these papers and give this to Yuu tomorrow," Natsume replied with a husky, annoyed tone. Damn, just as he thought he'll be having his precious time alone in his condo, peacefully signing this bunch of papers that Yuu just gave earlier this morning when that idiot Tsubasa just have to barge inside his peaceful condo, ruin his peaceful Saturday alone time and invite him to the monkey's house.

Tsubasa snorted, "I ain't got an empty head. And for Pete's sake, Natsume! Those papers are supposed to be signed on your working hours! Not leisure hours!" he yelled, exasperated.

But Natsume paid no mind, "Whatever. Just get out, will you? Go and find another human being to bug, just not me. I'm busy."

Groaning aloud, Tsubasa left his condo, his loud, heavy steps echoing the entire room, followed by the sound of his door being slammed shut.

Natsume didn't even flinch. Well, honestly speaking, he was already pretty much used of having some annoying people barging inside his peaceful condo, trying to take him out of his sanctuary, but always failed to do so.

What do they expect? Today's Saturday, whether they like it or not, he will never step out of his condo without finishing his work, if you want him to come with you or go everywhere that he'll consider worth going, you just have to wait until he finishes his work, or else you'll always end up like Andou.

But damnation to him, just as he thought that stupid Andou finally gave up on pestering him, he was wrong.

Since he was back again, this time grinning, together with the most annoying pal that he didn't even know why he considered as a best-friend.

Fuck that Andou, if only he was given the ability to control fire, that vexing face of him must probably be burnt a long time ago, together with that small star-shaped tattoo below his left eye.

"Hi there, Natsume."

This time, his piercing crimson eyes were clashing with a pair of gentle, azure colored ones.

"Ruka."

Oh God forbid him, because he was completely having the urge to kill Andou right now. And he was damn sure there was no one who can prevent him on doing that.

Tsubasa seems to be knowing what he's thinking right now, since he was nervously excusing himself to the blonde boy next to him, whispering something like, "I don't wanna make Misaki a widow in such very young age," and "I still want to grow old," before he ran out of his condo.

After Andou's escape, the whole place was engulfed by tormenting silence.

"Go home, Ruka." Natsume said, his tone filled with finality.

The blonde only gave him a smile, "Oh, come on, Natsume. It's just small get together. It's not like you're going to die when you visit Koko's house."

"Oh, believe me." The raven haired boy snarled, wrinkling his nose in disgust, "I _will_ die if I step a foot inside that house."

Ruka chuckled, and this time, he was relaxing himself in his sofa, facing Natsume with his legs propped, and his arms crossed in front of his well-toned chest.

"You will come, right?" His gentle voice was full of hope.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "No, Ruka. I won't. Today's Saturday, and you know I won't leave this room if I don't get to finish this."

The blonde sighed, feeling that there will be no chance of convincing him, especially if it's Saturday. Well, maybe he'll just explain it to Koko later.

Standing up, he said, in a very disappointed tone, "Ok then, Natsume. I won't force you. Well, I have to go. My wife's waiting outside, and she'll probably kill me if I don't come to her at this very minute. So….bye." then headed to his door.

Ruffling his hair exasperatedly, Natsume groaned huskily, "Fuck you, Ruka."

"Don't you curse on me, Natsume."

"Shut up. Wait for a few minute, I'm coming with you. Just let me change my clothes."

And Ruka Nogi stepped out Natsume's condo grinning, together with the completely exasperated crimson eyed lad.

* * *

"Mom, we're going to buy some strawberry milkshake, right?" Natsuke asked as his small hands tugged the hem of Mikan's blouse firmly, his auburn eyes was nonchalant, but you can see a tint of hopefulness in there as he glance up at his mom.

Mikan gave the boy a smile, linking their hands together as they entered the mall, then headed to the grocery district, she picked up a small plastic basket, since she really isn't going to buy that much, just only a can of milk for Natsuke and some ingredients to store at the fridge, 'coz she was so sure that her fridge must be feeling neglected for being empty for a week.

She looked down at the boy, and noticed that he was still waiting for her reply, "Oh, yeah of course. We will buy some. What kind of size do you like?"

Natsuke looked down the tiled floor, tracing his small hands at his cute, but perfectly chiseled jaw, and Mikan knew it was his way of showing that he was in his verge if thoughts of what will be the size of his favorite drink.

Mikan's smile broadened, and was about to let her attention divert into finding were the can of milk was being placed when Natsuke's head was raised up on her again.

"I want a jumbo sized strawberry milkshake." He said, his thin lips curling up to form into a faint smile.

The brunette giggled, "Very well. A jumbo sized strawberry milkshake it is."

Just as the boy was going to say something again, her phone suddenly vibrated on her pocket, which caused her to let go of Natsuke's hands to shove the phone out of her pocket.

And as she answered the call, she was quite sure her boy was glaring menacingly at her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Mikan-chan!"_

"Anna!"

"_Hi there, sweetie. Are you busy?"_

"No, not really. Just buying a can of milk for Natsuke and some groceries, why?"

"Well, it's just that I really need your help later. Is it OK with you if you visit us at our condo after you're done with the groceries?"

Mikan's brow shot up. Condo? She was quite sure she and Inchou were living in a rented house.

Wait, ah… she get it now.

"Let me guess, you want me to help you pack your things up since you two moving, isn't it?"

"Hehe," she sounded embarrassed, but then she manage to let it off with a giggle, "well, yeah. We're moving out. So, is it OK with you then?"

"Hm… let me see," she looked down at Natsuke, and she can't help but giggle as she saw him glaring daggers at her phone, and if only his eyes were lasers, she was quite sure her phone's already has a hole on its back.

"Honey, is it OK with you if we go in visit Aunt Anna after this? I promise I'll buy you a jumbo sized strawberry milkshake, and if you want we can always add extra large fries," she ask, trying to persuade him on saying OK by buying his favorite food.

Still glaring at the phone, he nodded, "Ok. And mom, can you tell Aunt Anna to call you later?"

Confused, the brunette asked, "Why so?"

"Because, thanks to her I can't link my hands with you. You're other hand's holding the basket while the other's holding that stupid phone. Can you tell her to call you later?" he explained, undeniably annoyed.

Just then, she heard Anna laugh her hearts out on the other line, then realized that she might've heard what he said.

"_Oh my, Mikan dear, please tell Natsuke I'm sorry. Jesus, your boy's really possessive when it comes to you. Even with the phone he won't show any mercy."_

Mikan smiled, "Yeah, guess you're right. Well, we should probably hang up before I lost another phone."

Anna laughed, "Oh sure, honey. Meet me up later at "The Crimson and Brown's Hotel" later at 8 P.M, OK?"

"Oh, sure. Bye."

"Bye, honey."

Then the call ended.

"Are you finally done, Mom?"

Mikan glanced down, and noticed that Natsuke was impatiently waiting for the call to end, his amber eyes narrowed and his both hands was tucked inside his pocket, his feet too, was taping the poor tiled floor as well. And she was real sure that it wasn't a good sign.

She smiled meekly, "Yes, honey, finally done."

She immediately shove her phone inside her pocket before Natsuke would do it himself, and God knows it wasn't only going to be shoved inside her pocket, but a whole lot different.

Before she could even offer him her hand, his small fingers already made its way to her forefinger and was already locked with it, and was about to tell him if it's OK if he let go for a while since she was quite having a hard time with him dragging her poor forefinger.

"I don't wanna let go, Mom."

She paused, quite surprised with what he just declared, but then, she smiled anyway.

"Me too, honey. I don't wanna let go."

* * *

**A/N: So, so, what do you think? Was it OK? And I hope it's OK with you if I add my favorite show Adventure Time in there, hahaha. I was watching AT that time when I was writing this one. so I thought it would be a very good idea if I put 'em in here. Hope you won't mind. ****Well, for those who are really eager for the drama, guess what? I've got a good and bad news for you guys! So, let's start for the good news; Tada! Your wait has finally come into and end! But I'm not tellin' which drama I'm going to put in the next chapter. And for the bad news; Well, it will probably take some time before I can upload it, since I've really got to contemplate on what I'm going to put on the Chapter 4. So I hope you guys can wait! :D**

**So, was the Chapter 3 boring? 'coz I kinda think that it is, and I kinda think that it's kind of out of topic.. (-_-) I don't really know. But anyway, if you have any comments, clarifications, specifications, critics (but not so harsh) , or etc. You can always review! I'll be welcoming them with open arms. :)**

**And hey, I've got a question for you guys, :D**

**Who do you think is best for Finn? Princess Bubblegum or Flame Princess?**

**And is Natsuke's personality OK? (._.)?**

**God Bless y'all~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeya, guys! I'm finally back! (A)!... First of all I really wanna thank you guys for your heartwarming reviews and for the advises, you guys made me so happy. (T^T)**

**Well, writing this chapter was one of the hard times for me 'coz I was starting to lose my ideas for the story, there was even a time when I thought that it would much better if I just delete this, but when I read your reviews, my conscience immediately told me that I should continue this one, so I'll try to finish this one up, though it will probably take some time. But I hope you can wait!**

**And I'm really thank for De Entainer (Or was it De Entertainer?) for pointing out the wrong grammars and vise versa, and I really hope that you could give me some suggestion. :)**

**And lastly, I hope you guys could cope up for the wrong grammars and such, coz just like I told you, I'm still a newbie here and this is my first fanfic, I'm still learning as an author so I hope you won't be too harsh. And yeah, I've been receiving lots of reviews about Natsuke too, and I'm so happy that you like his character, honestly speaking, I was having some difficulties on what will be his attitude, and thank God you've gotten to like him. :)**

**Well, here's the Chapter that you guys have been waiting for...**

* * *

"I told you I'll die here,"

Natsume Hyuuga muttered aloud while scowling at the blonde, Ruka Nogi who was beside him, they were already outside Koko's house, it was still Saturday, 8:43 PM, they left for about 6 PM last time he checked his wrist watch, and he presumed it took them for about 2 and a half hours to reach here.

Ruka chuckled, "Come on, Natsume, it's not that bad."

From behind them, they heard a female voice snort, "It's your fault for dragging me here, Animal-Lover. I was busy inventing and thanks to you I have to cram for it tomorrow," her voice was monotone, but it was unmistakably full of venom.

While Natsume was complaining on their way to Yome's house, Hotaru Imai Nogi was just trailing behind them, completely quiet; she didn't even utter a single word when they were driving on their way here. She was just there, staring, silent, stoic, and indifferent.

But if you think that the blonde was happy for that, you're completely mistaken,

For he knew that was _not_ a very good news at all.

Well, he manage to forgot about her when he was trying to cool off Natsume's already burning temper, but he was so damned sure that he can feel an eerie aura emitting from her when they were in the car.

He tried to make himself think that he was only with Natsume so that he won't feel anxious while driving the car, because if he always make himself think that his stoic wife wasn't so happy with what he did right now, he would swear to God they'll end up in a car accident.

And his plan miraculously worked, much to his surprise.

Not until she just decided to let them know that she was actually here with them, more annoyed than Hyuuga.

Diverting his attention from the crimson eyed lad to the amethyst colored one warily, he noticed something.

While the crimson one was full of exasperation, the latter was nonchalant, but if you stared deeply at them, you can't help but feel that your soul has been slowly sucked out.

He gulped, "W-well, it is our get together time," he reasoned out, and whacked himself mentally for stuttering.

Natsume sneered at his stupid response, "Get together, my ass."

The amethyst eyed gal didn't even reacted, she was just there standing, not stiff, but calm and composed, her penetrating gaze was focused intently on the shifting azure ones, the blonde was trying to cut the eyes-locking, but the poor boy just can't, 'coz if he did, he'll be skinned alive by his own anxiousness.

He sighed, "Come on, Honey. The gang can only meet each other often since all of us are busy with family and work, and this is the perfect time to hang out together again," he explained, completely petrified. .

But instead of retorting back at him, she didn't say anything. She was just there, staring, not muttering anything.

Ruka gulped, Oh Jesus, have mercy on him. He would appreciate it more if she say anything, just anything, or maybe shoot him with her infamous "Baka Gun", just please don't let her stay like this, barely moving, talking, doing anything, cause he was so sure it spells TROUBLE.

Not wanting to witness the couple's "mental war", Natsume headed straight to Koko's house, knocking the wooden door, after the third knock, the door flung open, then his piercing eyes clashed to a pair of energetic brownish-pink ones.

"Harada," was immediately what he said to the already shock woman.

"O-oh, Natsume! It's a surprise to see you here," she exclaimed, utterly surprised that he came here since she remembered her husband saying that he might not come, but let that set that one aside when she remembered what he just called her, "And hey, don't call me 'Harada', you already know that I gave up that surname 3 years ago," she added, but this time, she was already grinning, "Come inside."

Natsume only nodded his head as he stepped inside, he immediately headed to the small living room near the fireplace, then saw the gang.

Everyone was present, Kitsuneme, Koko's twin, was there together with Nonoko, his girlfriend, Mochu was with his fiancé, Wakako, who was the younger sister of Shouda, and of course, the idiotic Koko and his fiancé.

All their heads immediately snapped up at him when they heard another heavy footstep, then saw him in there, his hands tucked in his pocket, his raven hair disheveled as usual, and his expression nonchalant.

And just as what he expected, all their eyes widened, appalled.

The woman with long, straight midnight-blue hair, Nonoko Ogasawara, was the first one to recover from the shock, "Hi, there, Natsume-kun."

He only nodded his head in reply, and then headed to the fridge to grab some beer before he isolated himself in the corner of the room, leaning on the wall.

Before the crimson eyed lad could even take a sip of his beer, Koko just suddenly jumped at him, giving him a brotherly pat in the shoulder, grinning ear-to-ear, "Dude! Great thing you came!"

Natsume glowered, "Seems like a bad thing to me,"

His grin broadened, "Geez, Natsume, you're like that old grumpy man that I met in the apartment I used to stay in,"

"Say that one more time and I'll turn you into a roasted turkey; see that fire inside the fireplace? I won't hesitate to throw you in there and be the main dish tonight," he threatened menacingly, then dranked his cold beer while watching the already statue-stiffed Koko with utmost intensity.

Then suddenly they heard the door flung open, then entered Hotaru, still grace and indifferent as ever, together with Ruka who was completely flustered and cheeks was beet red, his silky blonde hair was unusually messy, like he just walked past a powerful thunder storm.

Wait, is it not just them or is their lips were a bit…swollen?

"Ruka, what the heck happened to you?" Koko's voice immediately rang the whole house as he left Natsume and headed straight to Ruka, already forgotten the threat that Natsume just gave him.

The blonde choked, he stared at his wife for a brief moment before answering, "Nothing,"

"O…..key."

* * *

"Wow, this is where you and Inchou will be staying from now on?!" Mikan's shriek echoed the whole condominium. She and Natsuke just arrived in the Tobita (Yuu and Anna)'s new home and she was completely awestruck.

The condominium was too big for the two of them to stay, she noticed, and can't help but think as to why the newlyweds decided to move, well, honestly speaking; their former house was not that small for the two of them to stay, in fact, it was a home for 5.

The condo was really huge, not to mention spacious too, the furniture's already in place, the wallpaper was painted with brown and dirty white stripes, it has two huge bedchambers with large mocha colored floor-length draperies covering the windows. A four-poster bed carved from light wood dominated the space. Both of the bedchambers have its own bathroom with bathtubs, a separated shower and flush-toilet.

The living room was one that really took all her interest, it was truly remarkable, with a huge glass wall, you could clearly witness the wonders of Tokyo at night. A chandelier majestically hanging the mocha colored ceiling. A chocolate colored marble floor that doesn't even have single smudge on it, comfortable sofas luxuriously arranged and an expensive looking glass table.

Still caught up with her awe, she didn't even notice the two people with her were already looking at her as if she's some kind of a retard.

Sipping his jumbo strawberry milkshake, Natsuke pointed out, "Mom, you're drooling."

The brunette's attention immediately diverted to Natsuke, then wiped the said drool, "Sorry, I was just really amazed with the place," she turned to Anna, "by the way, why is it that you two decided to move here? And it looks really expensive."

Mikan could've sworn she noticed the strawberry haired woman jerk a little, probably because she was kind of taken aback by her sudden question. "Well, the moving thing wasn't actually planned," she explained, then headed to the kitchen to make them some tea and snacks, "Yuu's friend just lived a few rooms ahead. And for the payment, this hotel is actually owned by his friend also, so we were given a huge discount."

Mikan's lips formed into a huge 'O', her eyes even turned saucers, "Oh my, his friend owns this?!"

"Yup," she replied through the kitchen, "his friend is actually a rich tycoon, and not to mention really handsome and young,"

"Oh, it that so? How old is Inchou's friend, anyway?"

Anna was silent for a minute, trying to remember the age of the man they're referring to, "He's on his mid-twenties, probably around our age."

"Really? Wow, I thought he's on his 50's." Mikan muttered softly, carrying the auburn eyed boy and letting him sit on her lap as she made herself comfortable with the leather sofa.

"Do you wanna have a taste?"

Mikan smiled, "Sure."

When Anna came back, a gentle smile immediately formed on her pink lips when she saw the brunette sitting comfortably in the sofa, with Natsuke sitting on her lap and watching Mikan sip his favorite drink with him holding the large container.

"How was it, mom?" Natsuke asked after his mom was done on slurping the drink.

Mikan lips curled up into a warm smile, "It's sweet."

"You don't like it?" His voice was kind of disappointed.

"What? No, I like it," she said, giving him another heart-warming smile, "I like it very much."

Natsuke's lips curled up into a small smile as well when he saw her smile, but then surprised her by suddenly giving a light peck on her pink, pouty lips.

This was all witness by Anna, her lips still tugged into a smile; she can't help but think about Mikan. The brunette was really strong, being a single-parent, she was able to let her son grow up without a help of a husband. She knew she suffered a lot when Natsuke was still very young, and she was the one who supported her that time, so she knew everything about her, even her past.

"Hey, I brought you guys some snacks," she then said cheerfully, interrupting the sweet moment of the two, and can't help but giggle when she noticed Natsuke's short eyebrows twitch in annoyance while his mom was definitely oblivious with it," how about we start digging up?

* * *

Natsume drove his way to his condominium with a huge scowl on his handsome face, why wouldn't he be? His precious Saturday time alone in his condo signing those stack of papers was delayed thanks to that annoying Nogi, add to the fact that he tried to persuade him on going with him by acting all depress and shit. He was also angry with himself because he let himself fall into the idiot's trap.

He sighed, well, not that he didn't wanna hang out with them though, it's just that he felt a strong pang on his chest while watching his pals so happy and contented with their lives, he couldn't bear to watch them so happy while he was just there leaning in the wall, secretly melancholic.

He was alone for almost 5 years, with no one to love and feel loved, ever since _that woman_ left him, he felt so incomplete, empty, and void. He was tired with laying on his bed and drowning himself with alcohol, grieving her loss, that's why he dated with women, treating them badly as his way of taking revenge on her, he drowned himself with work, making himself a working glutton just so that he can forget about her. He's tired with this tiring shit; he wanted a distraction, distraction for his own grief.

But fuck, thanks to that fucking Ruka, that goddamn grief that he was trying to forget was back again, that feeling of being incomplete, it was damn back again. That feeling of loss, feeling of emptiness was back as he watch his pals so happy. It was all damn back.

And it will take a long time until it disappear again.

He parked his Ferrari at the nearest parking lot, slamming the poor door shut as he stride on his way to the main entrance, he even ignored the man greeting him a good evening as he opened that huge glassed door.

He scoffed, _what's good with evenings anyway?_

Even with that scowl on his face, there were still women who's trying to catch his attention, one of them even tried to tap his shoulder only to receive a glare from him.

He pressed the up button once he reached the elevator, and he waited for God knows how long until he was already fed up with waiting. Muttering a curse, he decided that it was much more better if he take the stairs, after all, he just have to climb them until he reaches the 14th floor, where his condo resides.

To any other people, climbing the stairs until the 14th stairs was one hard thing, but it was Natsume Hyuuga after all, it was much more different.

Finally attaining his goal by reaching the 14th floor, he immediately hurried to his condo, he couldn't wait to slump into the nearest couch and grab another set of Martini.

But just as he was about to reach his door, he stopped dead on his tracks…

"Fuck," he muttered lowly, his crimson eyes widening.

He couldn't believe it.

The woman who left him 5 years ago, was just right there, standing in front of the elevator next to his condo, carrying a sleeping kid.

* * *

**At last! It's finally done! Well, what do you think guys? Was it good? Cause I don't think it's that good, I kept on thinking what to write that my head practically burst! (._.lll)... By the way, I really need a Beta Reader for this one, anyone there who's willing to volunteer? Please don't hesitate to send me a Private Message right away, I really need your help. :)**

**Well, just as I said, the drama has finally made it's move! What will Natsume do now that the woman who left him 5 years ago was right there standing in front of him? And what would Mikan do now that the man that she left 5 years ago was right there standing next to her?**

**I'll be waiting for your reviews. :)**

**God bless you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, again! Well, I'm back. So, I don't know myself but I'm a bit surprised that I uploaded fast than what I actually expected. My mind was actually flooding with ideas right now, actually, from the moment I uploaded the 4th Chapter of _Her Secret,_ I already started to write the 5th Chapter right away. Well, I tried to make it long but it only reached on 3000+, so I hope you're OK with it.**

**I want to apologize in advance if ever you spot any mistakes in there.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

All Natsume knew right now was that his heart was beating frantically and that he didn't know how to breathe anymore. He just couldn't believe his eyes. The woman that's been haunting him for 5 years was actually here, standing, waiting for the elevator door to open, oblivious to the fact that the man that she just left 5 years ago was actually right here, just standing right next to her, completely flabbergasted.

He could barely even blink, his mouth ajar, and his adrenaline pumping through his veins, he didn't know what to do anymore, he wanted to walk past her and grab out his keys on his pocket and have his way to his condo.

But he couldn't.

He was just there, standing, statue-stiffed.

His thoughts suddenly snapped when he saw her shift carefully, balancing the kid she's been carrying. He even saw her face crotch up a little as she lifted her torso up, making the boy nuzzle her neck at the process.

That was when he heard her giggle.

Dammit, that voice. How come he suddenly feels weird every time he hears her giggle?

He shook his face. Wait, what's he thinking anyway? He's already over her; he should stop acting like a crazy heartbroken sissy. They already have their separated ways right now so he has got to stop this.

Dipping his hand to his pocket, he tried to act cool. Greeting her wouldn't be bad, right?

Yeah, it's not.

"Mikan Sakura," he heard himself say, and didn't expect that his voice just suddenly sounded husky.

He saw her flinch a little back there, and he can't help himself from smirking.

She lifted her right hand up, putting it carefully at the boy's unruly hair to prevent him from falling while the other hand was bent down to her waist while carrying the weight of the child.

With a cock of her head, she turned to him…

And Natsume could've sworn he saw her face drain with color…

His smirk broadened.

Oh, he was definitely enjoying the look of her face right now; it was mixed with shock and horror.

She was completely lost at words, he knew, coz he saw her lips part when she was about to speak but just couldn't find her voice.

Yet, he still acted cool, even though he was having the urge to strangle her neck right here, taking his revenge for making him miserable throughout the 5 years that could've been his easy life if it wasn't from his memories of her, leaving him miserably alone and depressed, without leaving an explanation why.

"Natsume," she choked out, looking at him with her eyes widened.

He nodded his head, looking at her intently with his tantalizing crimson orbs.

She was still the same old Mikan Sakura, but there were some changes in her feature as he scrutinized her, her waist-length caramel-colored hair cascading her shaped back was pretty much the same, but it was a bit longer now and the curls was more curlier than it was before, her slim and slender body, Good Heavens, it was more curvier now, and it was more visible thanks to her close-to-fitting blouse, and even with a pair of jeans, her slim and shapely legs was clearly visible. And her face, Oh, God, it didn't even change a bit, her heart-shaped face that he used to cup with his big, calloused hands, that huge honey-brown eyes that he used to stare with his piercing crimson ones, that cute nose that he used to pinch with his thumb and forefinger, and that pink, pouty lips that he used to cover with his thin ones, it was still the same.

God help him, why does he feel so tingly all over? And why the fuck does his body wants to get close to her this very instance?

He groaned, massaging his temple with his fingers, and peeked at her through his open hands. He noticed how she kept on burying the kid's face through her neck, and noticed how uncomfortable she was right now, her hands was trembling, and her honey-brown eyes was in panic.

His brows shot up, _what's she trying to hide?_

"Anyway, it's a surprise to see you here," he declared, cocking his head to the side as he tried to look at her face that was covered with the boy's messy hair.

_Who is that kid, anyway?_

She buried her face to the kid's hair, preventing him on having the access of seeing her face, but mostly preventing herself from looking at the face she's been missing for 5 years.

"This isn't your territory, either."

He can't help but grin. She's trying to act tough now, is she? Too bad she didn't know that he owns this place.

"Oh, you don't know? I own this hotel," he smirked smugly when she sniff back a breath, she's probably embarrassed by now, judging to the fact that her cheeks were burning red when he tilted his head a little so that he can look at her expression.

"Oh." She cast a glance over her shoulders, pondering while looking at as if she was searching for someone, then she turned to look at him, "How are you?"

_Miserable. _"Good. You?"

"Fine."

Dammit. This was not getting comfortable by any minute. Why don't he just nod his head and leave? Why is that he was still there, waiting, anticipating that she might say something, anything just to make a conversation with him? Why is that his fucking legs won't move? And more importantly,

Why is that he fucking misses her?

Just as he was about to think that it was much more better if he took his leave, the boy she's been carrying suddenly stirred on her shoulders, letting out a low growl on his lips as he tried to make himself comfortable on her arms.

And in a moment there, he can't help but envy the kid.

"I'm not sleepy anymore," a young voice said from her shoulders, breaking off his thoughts, "bring me down."

He noticed Mikan's eyes widened in alarm.

Eyebrows raised, Natsume looked past to the young boy who was slowly brought down by the brunette, he was probably the same height as the woman's waist, and was tugging her hand firmly, and it looked like he has no plan of letting it go.

The boy gazed at him with discreet curiosity, his eyebrows furrowing as his nose wrinkled as he just smelled something unpleasant. His hair was raven, the same color as his own and has the same unruliness as his. And his eyes… it was auburn. It was like the color of crimson and honey collided.

"Who's that?" he heard the little boy ask, his tone judgmental.

By the tone of the kid, he can't help but think that the boy didn't like the brunette talking to him, or even looking at her.

He scoffed.

The boy seems to notice this, since his short eyebrows seems to twitch a little, and he was starting to bite his lower lip, not in a sissy way of course, but in a manly way, and he can't help but notice that it was _exactly _same as his manner of showing that he didn't like a person .

He notice Mikan tugged the boy's hand firmly, and looked at him straight in the eyes, "An old friend of mine, honey."

His heart skipped a beat. Fuck, what the heck is wrong with him? Why is he so frustrated with what she just said?

The annoying young boy puff out a breath, "I don't like him, at all."

His eyebrows twitched, and slowly, _very slowly,_ his hand curled into fist. God, why does he want to wring that little neck of that brat right now?

But his anger with the brat seems to alleviate when he heard her giggle, he looked at her, trying his best to keep his façade aloof…

But faltered when he saw how her face glowed with delight, but as he was about to open his month to speak, when elevator door opened, and that radiant in her face immediately disappeared in an instance.

She shifted her attention to him, wariness evident in her angelic face, "I…it was really good to see you. But we have to go, Natsume. It was nice meeting with you again."

But before he could even mutter a reply, she already stepped inside the elevator with the annoying brat possessively holding her hand.

And he could've sworn he saw the brat stick out his annoying tongue at him, giving him a 'get lost' look as the elevator door closes.

And his urge to wring that brat's neck worsened.

Then he stand there, rooted at his very spot, fighting the desire to follow her and say,

"_I missed you. Why did you leave me behind, broken?"_

* * *

Mikan's hand clung to the back of her favorite upholstered chair as if she'd be swept away if she let go.

"Oh God, Anna," she whispered breathlessly through the phone. "What am I going to do?"

"_Why are you still in panic? He must have thought that Natsuke was your nephew, right?"_ Anna's reassuring voice said through the other line, and Mikan could imagine her right now, sitting leisurely in that comfortable couch, sipping her favorite caramel coffee. And can't help but envy her right now.

"Gee, because Natsuke's the spitting image of Natsume at that age? I saw that photo album his mom has been keeping before. I can't believe he didn't notice the moment he saw Nat!"

She heard her friend sigh, followed by a clatter of a teacup being put down to the glassed table_, "We see what we expect to see. And it looks like he wasn't interested to see some kid who just happened to be with you."_

Mikan inhaled a mass amount of air, trying to calm herself down from all the pressure she's suffering and most of all from her near hysteria, she remained conscious that she had to keep her voice low. Natsuke was just right there in the living room, sitting in the couch, sipping his favorite strawberry milkshake while watching Ben 10. And she was in the kitchen, talking to Anna through her wireless telephone.

She heard Anna inhale as well through the other line and added, _"But thank God he didn't notice. And what are you going to do if you'll run into him again?_

Mikan whimpered, "Oh, Jesus, I hope not."

"_It will happen, Mikan. We wouldn't know what will happen next, but we can't be sure that you're not going run unto him again. Now, let me ask you again. What are you going to do if you run into him again?"_

Mikan notice that she was being stern, but understands that she was just worried of her, of what might happen next. And she was quite thankful that she has her as a friend.

"I don't know, Anna," she started to cry, "I don't know."

"_Shhh…darling,"_ Anna coaxed, _"you have to be strong right now. You have to be strong for the sake of Natsuke."_

She sobbed, wiping her tear using the back of her hands, "I'll try."

"_So, you saw him in the elevator door?"_

Mikan nodded, although she knew that the woman won't see her doing so, "Yeah, and by the looks of it, he just came. He was sweating all over." _And hot._

"_Sweating? What do you mean?"_

"It looks like he used the stairs to get up."

"_The stairs? Jesus, you were in the 14__th__ floor!"_

"Anna! We don't have time for incredulity right now," she moaned, massaging her throbbing temple with her free hand.

Chuckle. "_Ok, dear. Sorry."_ Then she was back with the topic again_, "Well, I just want you to be prepared with what's going to happen now, the Devil is back, and if he knew that Nat is his child, there's a huge possibility that he'll take him away from you. Well, not really literally though. But we don't know if this might leads to the court."_

Thinking of it makes her blood boil, "Oh, I don't care it leads to the court, Anna. He's not going to take my Natsuke away from me. Over my dead body."

A sigh from the other line, _"Well, as much as I'm relieve that you're confident to fight for Nat. I'm still worried because he's powerful, he can control everything with just a lift of a finger, Mikan. He owns the country's renowned hotel. Not to mention that he's one of the elite bachelors here in Tokyo. Oh, wait, he also owns a company that he inherited from his family too. So to put it all in all, he's the superior here."_

"Urgh, Anna. You're not helping me at all." She groaned exasperatedly, hitting her head into the fridge intentionally, "Maybe I should move. Just pack up. Today! Yes, today! I'll move to Grandpa's house, and I won't return here anymore," Another groan, "Oh... why the heck did I just left Kyoto in the first place?"

"_Why did you?"_ her friend asked.

She moaned, digging her clipped nails through the fridge, "Because it was home." Stupidity! "This was where I learn how to be independent. This was where I conceived my Natsuke." She glanced at the young boy at the couch; he was so engrossed with his watching, oblivious with his mom's worries for him and what will happen that now his dad just came into the picture. "And this was where I found love."

Plus, it hadn't occurred to her; even after Natsuke was born with his father's coloring, she just can't help but think that that he would end up looking so much like Natsume. She'd been horribly worried as Nat grew into a toddler and the resemblance became more obvious.

And the awful thing was, she couldn't wish for a single thing about her son to be any different than it was.

She took a deep, deep breath. Of course she just couldn't throw everything in the car and leave. She has a job, for Pete's sake! She still has to show up in the publishing company this Monday, the editor-and-chief will be expecting her to finish those papers and pass them immediately. She can't be a coward now. She's got to face this.

Oh, damn it, she's OK with living here now, Natsuke has also gotten too used in here. They had friends, a good home for the both of them. She sighed, Anna was downright right. _I'm overreacting._

Natsume really did see Natsuke, but he did not suspect. And it wasn't like they really are going to see each other again. Hey, Tokyo's darn big! It's not like they would just bump each other again like in those Movies that Natsuke found _disgusting, _this was the real world! And in fact, it's not like Natsume goes to the Nursery School, to the playground, or even in McDonald's. Of course he's not a kid to hang-out those places.

She couldn't imagine seeing Natsume Hyuuga walking around the playground playing with Seesaw and riding merry-go-round in the amusement park. And fast-food was definitely not his style. She can count on to that.

She inhaled, "Ok. I'm over it. You're right. He didn't notice. I dodge the bullet. I got lucky."

She heard Anna giggle from the other line, _"Took you long enough to realize."_

She groaned, "Oh, yeah. The heck I did."

"_But I wouldn't say lucky though,"_ Anna mumbled, _"well, it could've been worst if Nat said 'Mom, I…"_

Another whimper escaped from Mikan's trembling lips.

Anna paused, _"Oh, sorry. I was actually planning to say 'Mommy'"_

"Are you kidding me?! I thought my knees were going to give out, you mad woman!"

Anna burst into a pool of laughter. She clapped a hand over her pink lips_, "I'm sorry! Hahaha… It's just that… Oh, God! You sound so ridiculous in here! Oh, Jesus. I hope I was in there to see your expression right now!"_

"Anna!" she yelled exasperatedly.

"Mom! You're getting too noisy in there! I can't hear a thing they're blabbering in TV anymore! Can you please lower down your voice?" Natsuke yelled, throwing his mom a glare.

She immediately shut her mouth up, even Anna, probably because his voice was loud even for her to hear through the other line, and then let out a soft giggle as she went to Natsuke and sat beside him.

Natsuke's glare was still following her every move, together with his short eyebrows furrowing; she gave him a giggle, then bent down her head to kiss that small wrinkle between his eyebrows that reminded her so much of his father, just after that his attention was now back to his strawberry milkshake and to his TV watching.

Mikan smiled. Ok, she really was being hysterical. But she thought she had a darn good excuse for being one.

"_Well, I should probably hang up, dear. Yuu's already back. And he brought me some chocolate cake that I wouldn't wanna miss."_

She let out a giggle, "Ok, then. Hey, don't eat too much, OK? I don't want you to come on me crying again with your blabbering that you gain some pounds," she reminded, grinning.

Anna rolled her eyes from the other line, _"Yeah, right. Just consider yourself lucky because even if you eat tons of chocolate cake, you barely even gain 3 pounds."_

Mikan looked down to her belly, searching for some fats but didn't find any, "Whatever, dear. Well, hang up now. I don't wanna interrupt you with your 'Honey' in there. I presume that the honeymoon that you two shared was barely even finished yet." She smiled cheekily, "Or even enough for the both of you."

Anna laughed, _"You bet it is. Well, gotta go, honey. See you on Monday. Don't forget the juicy details, OK?"_

She laughed along, earning another glare from Natsuke, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, dear. Bye."

"_Bye, honey. Remember about what I said, OK? I love you."_

Mikan smiled, "Bye. I love you too."

Then, the call ended.

She sighed, cast a glance at Natsuke, then stood up, leaving the engrossed Natsuke in the couch, she placed the telephone in the table near the bookshelves carefully, then headed straight to the balcony, rubbing her exposed shoulders with her soft hands as she feel the cold breeze of October.

She closed her eyes, trying to make herself remember the moment she's first met Natsume Hyuuga's eyes.

Why, Heaven, oh, why, had she felt a spurt of such longing and pleasure when she saw him, despite of everything? Why is it that she wanted him to follow her, gave her tight embrace and say, _"I missed you. Why did you leave me behind, broken?"_? Why had her heart nearly stopped beating when she saw her there, standing next to her, breathless, calling her name so huskily? Why?

Because she was such an idiot, that's why. Because she was so darn in love with him the moment her entered that damn restaurant, the entire time they dated, the entire time they made love, and had somehow failed in the intervening years to fall _out_ of love with him.

How could she, Mikan thought desperately, when she saw so much of him the entire 5 years in Natsuke, the person she loved most in the whole world? How could she forget Natsume, when she was forced to think of him with remorse and gratitude, and fear every single day she breathes?

And before she knew it, she was already crying, crying her hearts out as she tried to think of the memories they shared together, trying to ease the pain of missing someone for 5 years and how happy but miserable she is the moment they saw each other again for 5 years, and of course, trying that maybe, just maybe, that the tears that's flooding right now would wash away the pain she's been suffering right this very moment.

And for once in her life, she was quite thankful that the volume of the TV was too loud for Natsuke to hear her sobs of sadness.

* * *

**A/N: So, was it OK? Or was it not? Well, Natsume's POV will be in the 6th Chapter since his was on the 4th, and I think it would be really unfair for Mikan if Natsume keeps on having the last parts.** **And I'll try to upload as fast as I can, well, of course, the ideas keeps on flooding.**

**And I can't really suppress my grin while I was re-reading this one, especially the part with Natsuke. XD Well, I really thought since the father and son has _almost _the same attitude, I thought that maybe it would be amusing if the two of them hate each other's guts. But of course, you can expect some scene that they will be kind of mushy and stuff.**

**And the explanation about as to why Mikan calls Yuu "Inchou" will be in the next chapter. I actually forgot about the fact that it actually means "Class Rep". And thanks to_ HeyIt'sMariel for_ pointing it out.**

**Well, I'm going to wait for your reviews about what you think about the Chapter. And thanks so much for your supports. :)**

**~I wish you a very good day. God Bless. And Happy Halloween. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Ruka knew it deep inside his guts. There was no way he could be wrong right now, he always believe his instincts, well, not actually always since because there was a time that some of his instincts were false. But he knew it right now, theoretically or instinctively…or probably really…

Natsume is acting strange.

He can still quite remember how scornful Natsume's face was when he walked out last night before Koko could even open the cork of the wine he and Sumire had bought when they came home from Italy, Natsume even slammed their door shut as he muttered a loud curse that time, leaving all of them utterly flabbergasted. And he knew that when morning comes, he will still be in a very bad mood, just like any other nights that he was acting like a jerk.

But the moment he opened Natsume's condominium door, he knew something was definitely up with him, instead of sitting in his favorite couch and drinking his favorite martini while watching the regular seasons of NBA, he was there, in the living room, looking at the scenery behind the glassed window while drinking…coffee?

Some of you might think that there's nothing wrong with a person drinking coffee at 7 AM, but this was Natsume! The guy barely even drinks any coffee at morning. Whether you believe it or not that crimson eyed lad always drink Martini all the time, he even considers it as his water. There was a time that the blonde thought that all of the liquid inside that man's body was mostly alcohol, probably his tears too (if ever he has any), and probably his urine, and he wouldn't be surprised if one day all of the wine makers in Japan would ask him to make wine for them by using his urine (well, IF that happens), but still, he was really acting weird.

He was even surprise when he found out that the weirdo was cooking breakfast. Well, not that he never saw him cook one, it's just that he never knew that Natsume even have the mind to cook this early, not to mention that he never wakes up early at all. He was more surprised when the he greeted him "good morning" the moment he step a foot inside his condo, which leave him completely speechless that he never had any chance to greet him back.

Natsume even miraculously cooked for the two of them, right now he was still wondering as to why he knew that he would come visit him at this very day. And his anxiousness was eating the heck out of him, which was really irony since they were eating breakfast. And as he was staying there, he noticed that there were some changes that bothers the heck out of him.

Natsume didn't shove him out like he always did.

Natsume was the one who actually INVITED him to watch NBA.

Natsume's condo was unusually clean.

And Natsume was smiling; no, scratch that, GRINNING right this very moment!

Ruka's attention diverted from the TV to Natsume, they were watching NBA right now, "Hey, dude?"

"What?" Natsume muttered, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"Are you OK?"

His head snapped back at him, his eyebrows lifting up. "What do you mean?"

Ruka gulped, suddenly feeling queasy, "You're acting strange, I mean, _really_ strange."

Natsume chuckled, he fucking chuckled! Natsume Hyuuga never chuckled! As in never! He never did!

Ruka's eyes closed, muttering a silent prayer, Oh God, please don't make Natsume strange, he was already fed up with his friends, especially Koko and Tsubasa being strange, but please don't add Natsume, please don't add him.

"Dude, you're the one who's acting strange right now," Natsume pointed out, pointing his calloused finger accusingly at him, "Are you OK?"

His patience snapped, "OF COURSE I'M OK! PERFECTLY OK! AND I'M NOT ACTING STRANGE, YOU ARE!"

And the infamous cold-hearted-I-don't-have-any-feelings-whatsoever Natsume laughed.

He laughed.

Natsume Hyuuga just _fucking _laughed.

Oh, God. It's the end of the world.

Natsume knew the moment Ruka walked away and slammed the door shut with a loud bang, is that the poor blonde was ridiculously pissed. Well, he noticed it once Ruka stepped inside his condo 2 hours ago that he immediately noticed that he was acting weird, so it really wasn't that surprising, but the thing is, he really couldn't help but laugh his guts out when the blonde practically explode, he'd seen Ruka like that once, and mind him, it was really funny to look at, though he laughed mentally when he witnessed it, unlike now.

After trashing him another loud 'fuck you' the moment the door was closed, his echoing laugh dried down, then silence fell upon him, he felt everything surrounding him was dead quiet, even the noises and cheers in the television didn't enter his ears, the only sound that he heard was a loud beep, killing his ears, yet he didn't care, he didn't know, he didn't have time to care. Ruka's words lingering in him like a chime.

"I'M NOT ACTING WEIRD, _YOU ARE!_"

He sighed, sipping the seemingly cold water down to his throat; his throat feels like sandpaper, and after emptying the water down, nothing changed. It was still raspy.

He slump his back on the couch, and felt the softness of the fabric through his broad back. Looking up, he stared at the tiled ceiling, staring at it as if it's the only interesting thing in the whole word.

He closed his eyes a minute after that, draping an arm over his forehead, feeling drowsy all of the sudden.

A smiling image of Mikan Sakura flashed his vision like a striking lightning.

His eyes snapped open, jumping up to sat upright, his own breathing was uneven, his heartbeat beating erratically, using his calloused palms, he wiped the cold sweat out of his face, his breathing still not changing. He stared back to the ceiling, his thin lips open, inhaling a huge amount of air.

Mikan Sakura.

God, that mere name sent chills upon his spine.

His eyes widened. Realization washed him like cold water.

She was the reason why he's acting like this. She was the reason why he's not being himself right now.

Mikan Sakura was the root of all this.

She was.

Damn her, he knew he should've just walked past her that time, he knew he should've just ignore her and treat her like a stranger, open his condo and slump his back at the couch and drink his Martini like what he _originally_ planned. But NO! He went to her, greeted her, and shared a conversation with her like they were some kind of former lovers. Well, yeah, actually they really are former lovers, but, SHIT, _that_ shouldn't happen. That was not his plan. He should be grumpy right now, but no, he wasn't. He wasn't.

As much as he hated to admit it…

He was happy when he saw her.

And he fucking hates himself for it. So much.

* * *

After the tormenting time of crying alone in the balcony last night, Mikan never felt this better. She was incredibly cheerful right now, carefree, and maybe slightly air-headed. But still, she never felt this good.

She and Nastuke was riding a bullet train on their way to her uncle's house right now, since it was Sunday and Natsuke was quite bored since he was alone with her in the house, she thought that it had been 3 month when they last visited her uncle Kazumi, and decided that maybe they should visit them once in a while. And like Natsuke, she was quite bored sitting around in their house as well.

They took the early ride in the train since her Uncle Kazumi's residence was quite a long ride. She used most of her time reading a book that Anna gave her 3 days ago, while her son was just sitting there in the window side, his elbow propped against the window frame and his palms supporting the weight of his head, his auburn eyes fixated on the moving scenery outside the train.

As she took a discreet glance at him over the book and unbeknownst to her, her smile tugged up into a smile.

He looks like her father in that posture right now.

Natsume Hyuuga.

_Hyuuga._

Oh, that surname still lingers in her mind after all that years. She knows that it sounds ridiculous, but she can still remember the time when she was aching to have that surname next to her name, she wanted to marry Natsume Hyuuga alright, but that was before, when she was still young and immature, when all she think was still about prince charming coming at her with his white horse, stretching his muscular arms wide and inviting her to climb at him and seal their love with a kiss. That was before she thought that she will be the princess, living happily ever after with prince charming, make dozens and dozens of children in their huge castle they called home, that they will be together forever, growing old together.

She chuckled, then sighed, closing the book with a soft 'tap' as she removed her reading glasses over her eyes, and leaned her back to the cushioned chairs, inhaling the fresh air, pondering.

She remembered the whole thing, flashing in her mind like a cinematic record.

She was 20 years old when she left from Kyoto to finish her studies in Tokyo. At first, living alone was hard; she had to wake up early in the morning to cook for her own and prepare herself to school. She was taking Communication Arts that time, since she really wanted to become a news reporter. She would always cry herself to sleep when she misses her grandpa with much ache in her heart, ever since her parents parted when she was still at her very tender age of 5, her grandpa was the one who took care of her, he gave her everything a child could ever ask for, he was the one who took the position of her mom and dad, he took great care of her, loved her with all his heart, and gave her everything he could ever muster.

Since her daddy was too busy with his work and her mommy was being bitch enough to never giving any care with her ever since the two broke up, she became quite a loner, but her grandpa was the one who taught her to never give up hope, he was the one who told her to forget all the problems and continue to live a happy, loving life.

Then a year after that, she was finally gotten used with being independent, she continued her studies while working as a waitress in a restaurant, everything went smoothly actually, the pay was enough for her, she even had a few extras for her pocket money, she made good friends, her studies were good, she had good grades. Everything was good.

Yes, everything was good.

Not until Natsume Hyuuga just entered the picture.

She knew the moment Natsume Hyuuga opened that huge glassed door with manly elegance, he'd already caught her attention, well, not only hers but the whole human being inside the restaurant as well. What can she say? He was really darn handsome, with his silky yet disheveled raven hair, sun-tanned skin, well chiseled body and face, he could be considered as Adonis of the Modern Era. But if the entire women were swooning over him was all after his well-toned body, she wasn't. Despite the fact that he was handsome, the truth was she was really drawn by his shimmering eyes, it was crimson, with a slight tint of Ruby- a precious gem that she's really fond of.

She never really knew that kind of color of exist in the eye, and she her jealously was really tormenting her that time. She never really liked her eye color. It was honey brown, too typical. She wanted her eyes to be rare, like amethyst for instance. Her Daddy's eyes were sapphire, and her uncle's were emerald. She really envy them actually, she never really like the color brown in her eyes, it reminded her so much of her mother. Someone she loathes to even take a glimpse at.

She never liked her own appearance, her bouncy locks of honey brown hair, her heart shaped face, her full lips, and her huge honey brown eyes, there was never a time she liked them. She was the splitting image of her bitch of a mom, everything in her reminds her so much of her mother. One of the reasons why she didn't like wasting her time in the mirror is that because she can see her mother in her. Her Daddy barely even looks at her form since he reminded her so much of his former wife who left him for a man, and probably that was why he never bothered going home, unless for a special occasion of course.

She tried to stay strong like her grandpa had told her to be. She tried to live happily, but as the time goes by, her confidence was slowly starting to crumble, and then she became rebellious.

In the first day of her high school, there was a time that she just decided to dye her hair with blonde, used all of her allowances to buy contacts with the same color as her father's. Her grandpa was visiting a sick old relative that time and he volunteered to take care of the poor man, and he was gone for the whole school year in her 1st year in senior year, so he didn't have any idea that she changed her hair color. Her daddy never came home, and there weren't any occasions for him to visit anyway, so he'll never found out.

And much to her surprise, she became popular, got tons of admirers asking her to go out, got tons of friends, everything worked out like how she anticipated it to be.

If she had many students that like her in school, there were some haters too, specially the girls.

Some say it was probably because she was popular with the guys, boys was swooning over her, doing everything just so that they could date her. But unfortunately for them, she always rejects them. Heck, she might be rebellious, but she was never a slut. She doesn't want to follow her mother's dirty step. She was still the same old Mikan who believes in happy endings, the same Mikan who treasures "love" and the same Mikan who values her dignity as a woman.

Back to the topic, it was still much the same, the boys continue to like her, and the girls continue to loathe her. It was a cycle, and she started to get tired of it, well, not until she met a friend who actually accepted her, she never judged her, she was never insecure of her, in fact she never showed any tint of jealousy of her beauty.

She never felt so happy in her whole high school life, even though she only has 1 friend; she was already contented with having someone to open her heart into. They even consider themselves as BBF, the abbreviation for Best Friends Forever, they never had any arguments.

Not until her best friend just turned her back at her just because she found out that her long-time crush had a crush on her.

She really couldn't understand it herself, but when her best friend found out that the guy had a crush on her well, more of _eavesdropped_ the whole thing when she was _stalking _the guy that time.

Mikan tried to explain everything to her, telling her that she _never_ knew him or worst, liked him at all. At first, she considered giving her a second chance (she was quite bewildered at it since she never actually dated him, nonetheless her best friend and the guy wasn't going out since the guy had no interest on her or whatsoever), and thankfully it actually worked out for the two of them.

Or not.

She just found out that her _so called_ best friend was already backstabbing her, spreading rumors that she was a whore and a slut and a boyfriend hooker which was actually the otherwise of her.

She did try to work things up for them, but heck, she was stubborn, and she only added other uproar by spreading farce news about her _fucking _with a teacher so that she can have good grades.

Heck, and if only she was a famous actress or any socialite, she was damned sure she'll be in the front page of Tokyo Times.

Her dignity and reputation was wrecked, the whole list of students under Kyoto Sakura High school entitled her as "The Whore of KSHS", and much worse, her Granpa found out about that.

And just what she expected, he went rampaging, thrashing out words about her being such a disgrace and all, and finally halted when she finally explained what happened. And just as she suspected _again_, he suddenly exploded, throwing tantrums as to why the heck her _EX-_best friend did that. Then of course, with a help of a witness who explained the truth, the uproar finally ended.

Then, her EX-best friend was accused guilty.

The bitch begged for her forgiveness, and she, finally, learned a lesson, a lesson that she will never forget.

Naivety and too much Kindness will only cause nothing but pain and humility.

As Mikan watched her beg, she slapped her across the face will all her might, turned her heel, and left.

That was the last time she saw her, since she found out that she transferred to US to hide herself from chagrin.

The moment she found out about her best friend depart, she cried herself to sleep month straight.

Her father found out about the scandal when he took his vacation with them, and the way her father looked at her when the story was being told by her bitchy aunties, she knew that his sapphire colored eyes reflected such contempt.

But hey, at least her Uncle Kazumi and her Grandpa stood up for her, explained everything that really happened.

And nothing changes.

Her bitchy aunts were giving her idle looks of disdain and disappointment and disgust.

But at least she manages to shrug things up, what did they expect her to be? She's not prim and proper and grace as what they wanted her to. They should've seen this one coming. She was Mikan _Azuma_ Sakura, the _dearest _daughter of Yuka Azuma. She never knew any shit about being giddy prim-and-proper shit.

Actually, she never gave any damn about what her aunts think of her. What she cares for was her father's.

It hurts her so much the way her father looked at her. It was the look of disgust. Considering the fact that she looked so much of her mother, and that he still didn't forgave her about she did. It just hurts too much that he's neglecting her just because of her mother. He never even dare to try working things up for the two them, he didn't try living and struggling their way even though they didn't have her mom by their sides. NO, he was just too caught up with his anger that now he's shutting her away from him. Thinking that he was gravely hurt because of _that, _fuck, she was the one _dying _inside! She was the child! She was the one who awfully needs comfort! She was the one who need reassuring words, coaxing of "everything will be alright, honey. I'm here. You're not alone."! Not him!

She prayed every day and night that his father would finally change his mind and be back to the way he used to be. But what is he doing? Nothing! He still kept that fucking mask of nonchalance and indifference whenever they're together. He was so stuck up with his pride that he never even tried looking at her the way he did before.

And as the time went back, she finally gave up.

She was too tired of asking for it.

"Mom, we're near the station," Natsuke's small voice declared, interrupting her train of thoughts.

She tore her gaze out of the seat beside Natsuke, her lips tugging up into a small smile as she looked straight into his auburn eyes, at first, you will find it cold and emotionless, but if you stared deeply into it, it shows nothing but care.

She spread her arms wide, inviting him into a tender embrace.

Without further hesitation, he jumped out into the cushioned chair then lunged himself into her soft body, his head burying in the crook of her neck, nuzzling it, his hot breath leaving a tingling feeling into her sensitive neck, sending shivers down into her spine.

Mikan closed her eyes in the embrace, and from a moment there, her let herself think that it was Natsume who was hugging her right now.

* * *

After the "little-bicker" with Ruka earlier this morning, Natsume realized that this time, he was finally back with being himself.

He tried of thinking that maybe he was just dislodging himself a bit when he was acting like a stupid psycho by letting down his cool and calm façade on Ruka. He didn't know himself, he was just a little stressed out with all the occurrences crumbling down at him, it wasn't that he couldn't handle them, it's just that he didn't expect the sudden turn of events. He wasn't ready for anything like this.

He wasn't a very ideal example of an optimistic klutz who would think that everything will be alright for him. He knew very damn well that after his _unexpected_ encounter with Sakura, everything wouldn't be the way it used to be.

After 5 years, he was slowly, _really _slowly moving on about their break-up, he even started dating, right? And he manage to forget her, manage to gather himself up and take a huge step on life for his career, he worked until he drop, dated until he got bored, keep a cool distance until no one ever bothers being close with him. All of those were starting to become his mundane.

Everything worked out fine, he finally forgot about her, he was back from being Natsume before he met Mikan Sakura, it was like he was never an acquaintance with her, it was like he never knew that she actually existed.

Well, not until he started reminiscing about his past lovers 3 days ago.

He sighed, burying his back further to the sofa. Shit, why the fuck did he did that anyway?

His eyes squinted when realization dawned upon him.

_Because you're starting to get lonely._

He groaned aloud, wiping his face with his calloused hands as he fluttered his eyes open, Mikan Sakura's image was still lingering in his stupid memory, her soft voice drowning his emotions.

Come to think of it, she was already a grown woman, with full curves and full lips. Her lips were really pouty, so sensual, as it they were made for making love and made for him to nibble and suck, like it was made especially for him.

He groaned. Oh, fuck. Help him, he was still ridiculously attracted to her, hard-core attracted. As much as he hated himself for admitting it, she was way hotter than before.

Thank God, she was with someone when they saw each other last night, coz he was damn sure that he will definitely ravish her when she was alone.

His eyes squinted when he remembered the kid she was holding hands with that time, he knew for sure that kid was possessive when it comes to her; maybe that kid was her young brother, or probably a nephew, or probably a friend's kid.

The kid's eyes were auburn, the exact color when crimson and brown when mixed together, messy raven hair, with a high cheek bones and thin lips, in such a young age he already had a looks of an aristocrat male, his nose was well-chiseled, with a tanned complexion and cool demeanor. He can already picture what will be that kid's appearance when he grew up.

He was quite sure that he knew that look before, probably in a picture, or probably personal, but he knew that he saw that face, he just really can't pinpoint where and when.

Speaking of the kid, that one was a pain in the ass, he knew for sure. That boy's parents must probably in such hard time trying to cool that kid's temper off when he's angry. He can still remember the time when he was still a young lad; his dad was having such tormenting times when his temper was flared. He chuckled. Come to think of it, he was really possessive as well, he also never showed any respect when he didn't like a person, and he has this habit of linking hands together with his mom when he was young.

Yeah, he was also a fan of milkshakes and fries, his mom always brought him one when she came back from work. And he'll instantly finishes it when he has a time, coz he already knows that his sister will ask him to give her some.

He can still quite remember his own face when he was around six years old. His face was tanned, ruffled raven tresses, thin lips, aristocratic nose and face. He contemplated on remembering his appearance 21 years ago, but it wasn't his face that appeared in his memory. Superimposed was another boy's, one who gazed with speculatively at him while asking Mikan who was he.

Come to think of it, that brat who looked so much like him at that age, they could have been mirror reflections except for the eyes. Unlike his, the boy's were auburn, a burning reddish-brown.

Just like his and Mikan when mixed.

The kid was really bold since he just puffed out an exasperated breath when he told Mikan that he didn't like him.

"Son of a bitch," Natsume murmured.

The puzzle pieces slotted into place so damn rapidly, he couldn't understand how he'd failed to fit them together sooner. And now his eyes were already as huge as saucers.

There was no such thing as young brother because her parents were long divorced. There was so such thing as nephew since she was an only daughter of her divorced parents. And there were so such thing as a friend's kid because no boy who was not your son would use such disrespectful tone when he talked to you.

She'd been pregnant when she left him, and the fucking thing was, she never told him. No wonder she was so aghast when she saw him! No wonder she buried the kid's face on her neck before he could get a good look, looked at him panic-stricken when the kid woke up and hustled inside the damned elevator when it opened. So that he couldn't scrutinize well at the boy-who was his son. No wonder she's been dying to leave that place, to get away from him.

_I have a son._

A freaking son who, thanks to the bitch Mikan Sakura, must think his father didn't give a damn.

* * *

**Hey guys~ I'm back! Well, as you have noticed, I changed my Pen name from ThESeVeNDeaDlysiNZ to Prick 'n Improper. I just really wanted to change it since I find it a little bit old and boring. Hehe. **

**I'm really sorry for updating late. I was really busy with school and have to study for our examination, I only had the time to update the 6th chapter since the exam was already done and it's already Friday! (TGIF!)...**

**Now that Natsume found out that he was Natsuke's father, what would Mikan, who was still oblivious of it since she in a vacation with Natsuke at her Uncle Kazumi's place, do?**

**Will Natsume fight for his right? Or is he just going to leave it be and return to his bachelorhood?**

**Who's going to be the first one to know that Natsume already has a son?**

**And what will happen next?**

**You'll find that out at the next chapter. ;)**

**I'll be waiting for your reviews!**

**God Bless~**


	7. Chapter 7

The cold and refreshing weather was all Mikan craved for when she was still in Tokyo, and right this moment, she finally has it now. She was really happy she made the right decision on taking a short vacation here in Fujiyoshida with Natsuke, she can feel all of her fatigue washing out of her body as she closes her eyes, and the refreshing autumn air was dipping coldly on her exposed skin.

She fluttered her eyes open, and was greeted by the calm and serene view of Mount Fuji at her wake; it's exceptionally symmetrical form which was snow capped even made it calmer, the yellow-orange autumn leaves of the deciduous trees adorning the grass she's standing at was complimenting the cold chill of upcoming winter, she fixed her gaze on the skies, it was gray, sign that the winter was fast approaching, the vast horizon emitting something like a white mist and the red-orange color of the Cherry Blossom's leaves was somewhat making her feel a little melancholic.

_You should stop thinking about it, _her own mind said, trying to make her feelings think that everything will be OK and that she was going to be fine.

She knew she was running away from him, that she was damn scared that they might see each other again, she tried digesting the fact that Tokyo was huge and that it was impossible for them to cross paths but she her heart was keeping on ranting that they will indeed see each other.

She was convincing herself that this was the only way to avoid Natsume from finding out that he was the father of Natsuke. But mostly part of it was that because she was afraid to face him, she was afraid to bore her eyes on those tantalizing eyes and be caught up again like a deer in the headlights.

She doesn't care if they call her selfish, she doesn't give a damn if people think that she was being a coward by hiding herself away from Natsume. She knew that time will definitely come that Natsuke will know about his father, and knew that he will be in rage once he found out that her mother has been hiding him away from his Dad. That his Dad didn't even knew that he has a freaking son.

Natsuke wasn't vocal about questioning her about his dad but his eyes were the one's speaking, almost shouting agonizingly at her.

Whenever they went out strolling at the park together and spot a kid happily wandering around with his Dad, hand in hand together, she always find him glancing up at her and mentally asking her about his Dad.

_Mom, who's my dad?_

_Mom, where is he?_

_Does my father hate me?_

Mikan always feel her heart wrench whenever those cold, melancholic eyes glance up to her, she knew he was seeking answers, but only kept his mouth shut to avoid her getting hurt with it. It might've sound foolish, but she was quite thankful that Natsuke didn't ask her those questions, she was still not quite ready on what answers will she gave him.

It really touched her when her son was being sensitive to her feelings, he might be quite rude and stubborn but he was never insensitive, it might sound harsh whenever he speaks crudely but she knew that it was just his way of showing his care for an individual. He might seem cold and emotionless on the outside, but he was warm and kind in the inside, though he has this habit of hiding it away from people.

The young boy carefully chooses a person to trust. Believe it or not it took Anna a year and 7 months before Natsuke could finally trust her, and right now he still doesn't trust Yuu so much.

Besides herself, Natsuke was only close with her Uncle Kazumi and his 15 year old son Youichi . Mikan thought that maybe Natsuke was really close with them is that because they both shared the same attitude. Those 3 lads were similarly calm and collected, witty and wise, and rude but caring. The 3 of them were also quiet and prefers to spend the whole time watching T.V than staying at the outside with the bunch of crowd around.

It was probably why her Uncle chose to live here in the Fujiyoshida as the High School Principal of Alice Academy , a school where Youichi studies, because the place was remote from the busy grounds of Tokyo, and also because you can vividly feel the weather of the seasons here than the Capital.

_Alice Academy_, Mikan pondered.

That school was suppose to be a hell school before as people described it, that school keeps only the exceptional, highly intellectual, and sophisticated students in their list, that school was prestigious and elite that each class only has 15-25 students in it, and most of them has the IQ of 160 which is why you can't step a foot there and enroll yourself if your grades are below 85. But even though the requirements of the school is kinda hard and _almost_ impossible, you won't regret entering there because your future is already insured, once you finally got your diploma on your graduation, you no longer need to apply college to work, Business people will be roaming over you for your service and every company will be begging for you to do their bidding.

At such early age, being a CEO of a company is already highly possible once you graduated in Alice Academy, money will be following you everywhere and no business man in his right mind would ever decline you once you offer them your services. So that's why Alice Academy has already tons of districts in the whole world.

Even Tokyo has a district of Alice Academy in there, she always wanted to study there but wasn't given any chance, and it doesn't mean that she can't enter there just because she's got low grades, she's got high grades alright, she was applicable enough to enter the damn school. It was because her Uncle says so.

If Mikan only graduated in Alice Academy, her face could've been in Forbes already, she could've been dead rich, and she could've been swimming with a bunch of money right this very moment and not suffering with any depts.

She tried asking her Uncle Kazumi why he didn't want her to study there, but the man always keeps his mouth shut and tells her that it's better to be ignorant about it.

And then the time finally came that her questions were finally answered.

It was the time when she was busy reading a column in Tokyo Times when she was still in High School, being grounded for a month and not allowed to step outside because of the ruckus she just caused, she only stayed on the living room every weekends, watching T.V or sometimes reading some novels with her annoying aunts guarding her 27/7, those pesky aunts of hers even dyed her hair back and force her to take out her contacts much to her dismay, saying things like she wasn't worthy enough to have the same color as her Dad.

Well, back to the topic.

She was eating her breakfast that time with her Grandpa and Aunts when she noticed a newspaper lying untouched on the side of the table, and without further ado, she grabbed it across the table and read its contexts, she knew her aunts were giving her disapproving looks, but nah, who cares anyway?

Then there in the paper she saw that the school was keeping some scheme inside secretly, some students were forced to take missions such as assassinations, robbery and different types of smuggling, and the reason why the school never let the students to land a foot outside the damn school unless they're the assigned students or until they graduated was so that no one could leak how horrible the school's tactic was.

Seriously though, assassinations and robbery? Why the heck would they do that? That academy was supposed to be the most elite and prestigious school all around the world that has ever existed, then why the heck do they do that? What's the point?

Unfortunately, that question was left unanswered.

She tried asking Uncle Kazumi if he was part of it, but no, he never said anything. She tried asking Grandpa if he knows but only ended up being smacked with the news paper and said to never pry on other people's business.

How about her Aunts? Nah, no thanks, she rather dies.

Then years past, the horrible misdeeds of the school has finally come to an end, thanks to the certain Middle School couple and their group of friends who fought for their freedom and finally redeemed it, but unfortunately, the boy was stabbed dead by one of the Elementary Principal's so called minions, who was actually the one pulling the strings behind all of it, it was tragic for all the students studying there, especially the boy's girlfriend, the column said that the girl had almost lost her mind because of the boy's loss, and for now, the press didn't know where the girl is now, only the students who were involve on the mishaps and the girl's best friend was the only one who knew where she is now.

And the Elementary Principal? He died from poisoning, and no one knew who the culprit was.

That was the last time she heard about the school, but they said it was peaceful now unlike before, the students finally got the freedom they've been aching to achieve, no more illegal doings, and that is thanks to the students who sacrificed their everything for them.

Thinking about the school's past still gives her the chills. Irony though, since the autumn air wasn't giving her any chills, in fact, it seems to soothe her nerves.

She closed her eyes once again, trying to reminisce and picture everything about her past, anything except for the certain crimson eyed lad who turned her world upside down.

But then suddenly she felt a light tug on her sweater.

With a crack of an eye, she saw Natsuke tugging the hem of her clothes, his expression unfazed, still blank.

"Hm?" she hummed, drawing her palms out for an invitation for a certain gesture.

The boy immediately knew it was her sign, and without hesitation, he shoved his small hands out from his jacket pocket and linked hands with her, closing his auburn eyes for a minute to feel her warmth.

Mikan smiled at this, then, she bent her body down and swept the boy off his feet and carried him to her arms, closing her eyes as well as he encircled her neck with his small hands covered with his red jacket, readjusting himself from her warmth as he made himself comfortable in her arms.

"Do you like it here?" she whispered lovingly, straightening her body up so that she can still see the wonderful sight of Mt. Fuji.

Natsuke buried his head to her neck, his ruffled hair tickling her pinkish cheeks and only making it worst when he nodded his head several times.

Mikan giggled, leaning her cheeks to his head to feel more of his hair's silkiness, she heard him stifle a small chuckle as he continues on nodding his head to tickle her with his hair and nibbling her sensitive neck playfully as he let out another chuckle.

Now this time, she's finally laughing, gripping her soft hands to his torso to restrain him from falling, but the boy didn't stop, he still keeps on doing it.

"Stop that," she giggled, dipping her cheek firmly to somehow stop the ticklish feeling he's giving her.

And for the sum of 3 minutes, he finally stopped, and this time, he was nuzzling her neck with his warm breath inhaling and exhaling. He has that habit of nuzzling and sniffing at her neck when she's carrying him, it was an indication that he was tired and sleepy.

"We should probably go back to Uncle Kazumi now," she told him, and received nothing but a nod.

Then, they left the place, the wheezing sound of chilly air making the fallen leaves dance around the whole place.

* * *

Natsume's blood was boiling.

Not only because he found out that he has a son but also because he found out that the bitch just left the place she's staying at with _his_ child. The place was still intact. The land owner said that the woman staying there didn't say anything about moving out.

He tried searching for her everywhere, from his son's school, her work, and even the park. His anger only worsened when he found out from her boss that she just took a leave from work and will be back in 2 days time.

Huh, so she's finally making her move now that she found out that he's here in Tokyo. Woe to her, he was willing to do _everything_ to gain his right for his child. That bitch can't do anything to stop him; he's the powerful one here, no one will _ever _defy _The_ Natsume Hyuuga's orders.

That bitch was going to pay.

Snapping his eyes shut, he massaged his throbbing temple with his rough hands, this headache was killing him, and this game of Cat and Mouse was NOT really helping him at all. But even so, he didn't do anything to stop his search. He's not going to stop. He didn't care if he wasted tons of money, he can always add them up anytime he wants.

What he cares now was his son. Fuck, he's going to fucking kill that woman when he saw her; he's going to fucking wring out that neck of hers until she dies from lack of air.

How dare she hide her son from him? Left him just because she's pregnant? That selfish bitch, she's probably planning on blackmailing him about spreading news that he has a son and use the boy as an advantage so that she can have his money. Well, he didn't care about that. He was willing to pay her billions just so that he can have the kid.

God, she probably brain-washed the poor boy, telling him bloody lies about his father not giving any damn for him, she probably sugar-coated the boy some massive shit about him so that the boy would despise him.

His lips let out a low growl, his tanned and muscular hands curling into as fist as he watched its knuckles turn white with rage, his white teeth clenched, producing faint sounds of grinding together with a growl that would match up the Lion's.

But the most dangerous though, was his eyes. It was burning deep red.

Then for a second, it clashed with a pair of panic-stricken azure ones.

"God, Natsume, what the heck's wrong with you? You look…" Ruka Nogi's voice faltered for a while, thinking for the appropriate word to describe him as he strides on his way to him, he looked at his face, his glower, his gritted white teeth, his clenching hands, and his piercing bloodshot eyes, "like a murderer." _Yup, that's the word._

Natsume didn't answer. He just stayed there, sitting on his swivel chair while his elbows were propped against the mahogany table, this time with his fingers intertwined, and his firm, hard jaw resting against his knuckles. His glare never wavers.

Ruka knew this look, it was the same look when Natsume found out that one of his financers was sprouting dirty money on his business, and he can still quite remember what happened to the poor man like a permanent scar when Natsume had taken his move on him, and mind you, it was too horrible that he preferred eating Hotaru's disgusting crab brains rather than reminiscing those.

Thinking that he'll never get the answer he's seeking for, he gave up and slumped his butt on the swivel chair just across Natsume's, tapping his manly finger on the hard wood while looking anywhere but him.

"I have a son," he heard a low, guttural voice from behind him. Ruka twirled his head to his direction, raising his right brow upward.

"Come again?"

There was a long pause. "I've got a son, Ruka," he repeated, and this time, loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Dead silence….

Silence…

Deafening silence…

Then, it broke.

"WHAT?!"

Ok, that seriously went out unexpected. His ears must be playing tricks on him. No, he just took his hearing examination 3 days ago and the doctor said it was normal, but, seriously, it was just _too _impossible. His-that guy uses his mind than his dick so it was clearly impossible for him to have a child. Maybe he should ask again.

Natsume seemed to notice that look Ruka was obliviously giving off, since his crimson orbs seems to darken, his growl getting louder, like a Lion's frightening growl. And God Lord, his face was getting hard. _Literally._

"Leave this place at once, Ruka."

Ruka's blonde hair swift instantly to the sides once he heard his command. Leave? Huh, he's got to be kidding him. He's not going to leave when he just gave him the most shocking news that almost dropped his precious soul. Oh yeah, Ruka Nogi wasn't going to leave his 4 cornered room until that idiot explains everything.

And when he said _everything,_ it means from start to finish.

"I'm not leaving." He confidently drawled. This time, he was completely facing him, face to face, with the mahogany desk separating them from ripping their throats out.

The crimson eyed lad let out a low growl, he was mad, alright. But, he didn't give any damn.

It was kinda funny, really, coz he was acting like a damn perverse lad, earlier he was acting like an incredulous jerk, and now he's acting like a damn detective demanding answers.

But there was no time to laugh right now.

The situation was too damn serious for him to feel ridiculed.

"Ruka." Natsume groaned, his tone menacingly threatening.

As much as he hated admitting it, he _almost_ peed on his pants when he heard his best friend's threatening tone. He'd seen him like this before, but that was only _once._ Natsume rarely gets mad, he was always self-composed and calm, even at most crucial times, he never loses his temper, and it was quite surprising to see him deadly mad.

Gathering all his courage, he assured himself by thinking that seeing Hotaru mad was _more frightening_ than seeing his bestfriend like this.

"I've made myself clear, Natsume. I'm not leaving."

For the sum of 5 minutes of glaring at each other, Natsume finally gave up, sighing as he raised both his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Ok, suit yourself."

Grinning triumphantly, the blond immediately settled himself on the cushioned swivel chair facing Natsume while he, like Natsume, also tangled his fingers together as he settle himself, face to face.

Seeing that the stupid blond was really determined and seemingly looked attentive, he heave out another sigh of grieve.

And the blond got what he wanted.

* * *

"So, how's Tokyo, Mikan?" Kazumi Sakura asked serenely to the brunette sitting across him as he sipped the newly-brewed tea that Youichi specially prepared for him.

Sipping the hot drink as well, Mikan answered, "It was fine, Uncle. Natsuke was okay with his studies, in fact, he was even an honor student in their class." She took a short glance at the auburn-eyed boy just a few feet away from them, who was just there sitting leisurely at the wooden floor while talking to his favorite cousin, Youichi.

Youichi is her Uncle Kazumi's only son. She always asked herself why her Uncle Kazumi took such a long time to make a child, well, it wasn't that he didn't have any wife, he did. He was the oldest child in the Sakura family, the first one to get a job, and the first one who gotten married.

She really can't help but wonder why it took them years to have a child, it's not like her Uncle Kazumi has any problems concerning reproductive complications. God, her Uncle was as strong as a bull and a very healthy man.

And her aunt-in-law, Yura Otonashi, didn't have any problems with conceiving a child as well.

But still, they were one hell of a mysterious family. It was better if they let that one slide.

Kazumi's thin lips curved up into _such_ small smile, hinting a tone of smugness when his niece declared the young boy's achievement.

"That's great," he commented, this time placing the ceramic teacup on the wooden table just front of him.

Mikan nodded respectfully, and then she, as well, decided to share a conversation with him, "How about you, Uncle? How's life?"

This earned her a humorous laugh from the man, his teal green eyes shimmering like emerald gem, his soft, silky blonde tresses jiggling a bit as his shoulders rocked simultaneously with his chest on his every laugh.

"You make it sound like my life's been through difficulties." He said, this time, slowly calming down for his shoulders seemed to relax a little.

Mikan only giggled.

"Well," he added, "with you gone for almost quite long, there were some changes."

She smiled, looking at his uncle over the rim of her ceramic Japanese tea mug, and saw him looking at her as well.

"Mikan," Kazumi suddenly drawled, his stare suddenly turning into a serious one, "why did you come here?"

Oh, God. She's busted.

* * *

Ruka couldn't believe it. He fucking can't believe it.

Natsume, the ever so cold and stoic guy in the whole-wide world…

Was a father.

A freaking father.

A father of a kid who didn't even knew a shit about him, add to that.

"So, you only found out about it now?" he queried, trying his utmost best not to sound harsh.

Natsume let out another low growl, causing Ruka to fidget on his seat. "Yeah,"

Trying to ease the tension, Ruka stood up from the chair, pacing around Natsume's office, "So what are you going to do now that you found out that you're a father?"

He heard a sigh from Natsume, and soon realized that the poor man was already stressed out, he can't believe he failed to notice the eyebags surrounding his sockets, his 5 o'clock shadow wasn't even shaved, his dress was such a mess, and his breath was a bit shallow.

Ruka's eyes immediately flared, "Never mind about that," He added before Natsume could even open his mouth to answer him, "Clean yourself up first before you open that mouth."

Natsume grunted, "I don't have time for that crap, Ruka. I still have to look for that bitch."

"Oh, yeah? Do you wanna look like a Mexican wrestler when you face your son? Dude, you're going to scare him shitless!"

The moment Ruka said the frigging word, Natsume groaned, earning a triumphant smirk from the blonde, well of course he never wanted that to happen, he didn't want to make a bad impression from his son, the boy might disregard him for being his father.

"You know what?" Natsume started, finally chuckling, "You freaking sound like Koko right now."

Ruka then followed suit, "I caught his virus."

Natsume rolled his eyes, standing up and striding his way to the door with Ruka following him, the idiot was still chuckling, "That's what you get for hanging out with the monkey."

"Oh, really?" he challenged, crossing his manly arms over his chest, "Does that counts to you as well?"

"Shut up, Ruka. We both know that I'm completely sane than that frigging Koko."

"I don't think so. Right now, you look like you're about to run around with a butcher knife and chase women."

"I don't need to chase women, Ruka. They're the one chasing me."

Ruka laughed, "Touché."

"Wait, Natsume." The blonde suddenly called, making Natsume halt to stop just to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"I need to pee." And Ruka freaking needs it. NOW.

* * *

"What, Mikan? Aren't you going to tell me the reason why you came here?" Kazumi's firm voice rang the whole 4 cornered living room of the Sakura residence, causing the brunette to jerk by the sudden firmness of the man's voice, and some slight nervousness as well.

Oh, she should've known better than to come here and give a lame excuse of visiting her Uncle. She sighed. Oh, God. She knew her Uncle was demanding answers right now, but what could she do?

Oh, dammit. She should've think first before coming here, despite that cool façade her Uncle Kazumi is showing in that handsome face of his, that man easily suspects.

Well, there's nothing she could do, her Uncle deserves to know the truth anyways, he was the one who took great care of her when she was pregnant with Natsuke, and also the one who defended her from the excruciations of her Aunts and specially her father, so at least this could be the appropriate way of showing her gratitude, she guess.

Before moving on by the supposedly shocking news, she made sure Natsuke wasn't listening, and found out that the boy was only just few feet away from her, and is awfully in the hearing-zone.

"Youchi," a firm yet calm baritone voice of her Uncle Kazumi called, earning another jerk from Mikan.

Silver tresses swept sideways when the second youngest boy of the whole Sakura blood kin averted his head to their direction, he was with Natsuke watching T.V, and it seems to it that he was not tiny bit scared by the sudden frightening tone his father just suddenly rang. And even Natsuke too, wasn't scared as well, unlike his mother who was, much to her dismay, already shivering unconsciously at her seat.

The young man didn't answer, but he made sure to let his father know that he was being attentive.

"Bring Natsuke outside, anywhere, just not here. Mikan and I have something important to discuss." He ordered, boring his emerald color eyes to the young man's eyes, who was, as well, had the same shade of color.

Mikan's head immediately snapped to her Uncle. Is he stupid? Natsuke will surely suspect it when he said something like that!

Kazumi shared the same posture, but, opposite of Mikan's demeanor, was his cool and calm façade. His eyebrows shot up, giving her a _what-are-you-looking-for_ look.

The brunette bit back a groan. Urgh. Why is that there's so many Natsume part 2's in this house?

With a roll of her eyes, she stared back to the young man who was now looking speculatively at them, his façade emotionless and void, yet there was a spark of interest on those emerald eyes of his.

As much as she sounded like a freaking pedophile, it's just that she can't really help but think that Youichi was a really fine specimen. From his soft, silver tresses that he inherited from his mother, Yura. His pale complexion, shimmering cold emotionless emerald orbs, thin lips and aristocratic nose, at such young age of 15, he was already mature looking, and she was willing to bet a million yen that if this young man reach to his age of 20's, women will be swooning over him.

Her thoughts were immediately cut off when Youichi stood up from the sofa, carrying Natsuke to his already powerful arms, the young boy paid no mind of carrying him of course, because he must've ticked his interest when the young man whispered something on his ears whilst carrying him.

When they were finally alone, Mikan realized that her Uncle was patiently staring at her, waiting for her to speak and get on with it.

Sighing audibly, Mikan finally spoked, "He's here, Uncle."

At first she thought she would hear a gasp from her Uncle, or probably a confused gaze at her, but he surprised her when he just looked at her in his casual way, then queried, "What are you going to do then?"

Figures, she knew it! She knew he was going to ask her that!

"I don't know, Uncle." Another sigh went out from her lips.

Kazumi scoffed, "I don't know, my ass. I know you're not stupid, Mikan."

Wow, who knew her Uncle would say such vulgar word? Well, it really did change here when she was away. But no, it wasn't the perfect time to feel outcast or such, something was as stake here, Natsuke.

"Maybe run away? Go to another planet? I really don't know, Uncle. I really don't know," was her desperate reply, clutching the ceramic cup as if her whole life depends on it.

"Running away will do you no good, Mikan."

"And what would I do then? Go to him and say, 'Oh, hi Natsume! Did you know that you were a father? Meet Natsuke, your son, your son who I took away from you!" Oh, geez. She didn't have time to follow the "respect your elders" oath that her Grandpa always taught her.

Kazumi just sit there across her, completely rigid, except for his hands which were busy lifting the teacup up to his thin lips for him to sip.

Mikan waited, waited for any response coming out from him, milliseconds turned seconds, seconds turned to minute, and minute turned into minutes.

For her, it seems like for eternity until Kazumi finally opened his mouth to speak.

"He deserves to know, Mikan. If it wasn't for him, Natsuke wouldn't be with you right now."

Urgh. Why did his uncle have to be this logical?

* * *

After the so-called logical talk and debates with her Uncle, Mikan finally made up her mind. Natsume really do deserved to know about his son, and it was also, the time to make up her heart as well, after all, past is past. There was nothing for them to settle anymore, well, except for Natsuke.

On their way home, Mikan only did nothing but ponder on her thoughts, thinking for any possible turn up events that might happen now that Natsume's going to be part of Natsuke's once peaceful life.

Sighing silently, she looked down to the sleeping figure lying comfortably on her lap, raven tresses sprawled carelessly at her jeans, with the small arm tucked beneath the small head.

Using her free hand, Mikan brushed off the hair covering Natsuke's handsome face, then caressed his smooth, young skin using the back of her hands, a her lips unconsciously tugging up into a smile.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep right now. There was no shade of tired lines on his forehead, lips were firmly shut, and his eye lashes were long that it even brushed on his cheek.

Why did he have to look so much like his father?

She closed her eyes whilst puffing out another stressful sigh. She can't even remember how times she sighed on this very day. And don't even wanna bother counting them.

Memories of Natsume Hyuuga flashed on her memories once again like lightning. From the restaurant to the first date, the first time she met his parents, to the time they spent their very first night sprawled naked in bed, making love.

She can still clearly remember every second of it. Every tingling sensations they both shared together. And she didn't even know how to put an end to it.

Times together with Natsume was what she calls "unforgettable", because just like what the freaking word says, it's hard to forget. Or preferably, can't forget.

But fortunately though, as time passes by, the feelings slowly faltered. But it wasn't the love for him that dissolved.

It was the pain.

The pain of seeing Natsume fucking another woman on their 1st anniversary with her very own eyes, which was the sole reason of why she left him together with the baby she was planning to tell him on that very day.

* * *

**Finally. I finally finished it! The 7th chapter is finally done! Not to mention the longest among the rest of the chapters...yet! Well, anyways, I wanna say sorry for the slow update, I was really busy this month with the school works, not to mention the Typhoon Pablo was making me too busy that's why I can't update. So...sorry.  
**

**And oh, I almost forgot, everything I write about Alice Academy, especially the part were the boy died (who was Natsume) and the girl who almost went insane (which is Mikan) are NOT true, I hope so. Because I just recently read the new chapter of Gakuen Alice, and it made me cry to the dumps (T.T). I don't need to say the disclaimer because seriously, =_= I will NEVER own that. But Haguchi Tachibana does though. But the plot is mine. :) **

**So... here you go. Your question is finally answered! The reason why our beloved Mikan left our _oh-so-charming_ _yet deadly_ _in a good way_ Natsume is because Natsume was cheating on her...**

**Or not? **

**Oh, if you have any questions, inquiries, interrogations, wonders, or all of the words synonym to the word "question", please don't hesitate to do so, we have the review box down there, waiting for you. ;)**

**And I'll gladly accept the reviews! Really! Because it makes my day! :DD**

**Well, til next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! **

**Not Beta'ed. So, forgive me for the grammatical errors and typos.**

* * *

When Mikan reached her and Natsuke's home late that night, she wasted no time and immediately dropped her bag she's carrying with her left hand to the nearest couch and headed straight to her bedroom, together with the sleeping Natsuke she's carrying with her right hand, balancing him carefully. He was already in deep slumber by the time they reached the train station. And she was quite thankful that she only travelled light. Or else right now she must be limping with heavy baggage and a small body sleeping at her arms.

Natsuke wasn't that heavy anyways, and it's not like she found it troublesome with him sleeping peacefully in her arms. In fact, she even liked it.

She twisted the doorknob with surreptitiously, cautious that Natsuke might woke up, and brought him down gingerly on the bed. She saw him shift a little, moving his arms lazily as if he was searching for something.

She smiled.

Of course, he was searching for her warmth.

She reached out her palm, draping her smooth arms around his small figure and heard the boy let out a sigh of contentment.

Mikan knew she have to change her clothes. But her eyes were betraying her, and before she knew it: She fell into deep slumber.

Mikan woke up that night when she heard a soft rustle outside her room. She was still sleepy, but her mother instinct was telling her that there was someone inside her house besides her and Natsuke. And she knew her son will be in peril if she didn't check it out.

She glanced down to the boy beside her, who was still heavily sleeping and was silently snoring. Another smile tugged up, but then disappeared when she heard another rustle outside.

Standing up, she unknotted her arms away from Natsuke's figure. She heard him groan. Then, auburn eyes cracked open.

Shit, she woke him up.

"Where are you going, mom?" he groggily asked, rubbing his tired eyes while yawning.

Damn, she forgot this boy wakes up so easily, especially when his instinct tells him that she wasn't with him anymore.

"I'm going to pee," she lied.

Natsuke sleepy eyes examined her for a few seconds then yawned once again, "Hurry up then," he said, dozing off.

Taking it as permission, Mikan then stood up from the bed, but before she left, she covered the young man first with the comforter, not forgetting to give his forehead a soft peck.

She strode her way to the study table just few feet away from their bed, pulled the drawer slowly, then fished out the pepper spray that she brought from the market 3 months ago.

Mikan knew she's got to buy some self-defense tools the moment they moved here in Tokyo, the city was prone to danger, especially with the criminal lurking everywhere, and she never thought that the time has finally came for the pepper spray to come in handy.

Cautiously, she twisted the doorknob surreptitiously, her heart hammering as she looked from left to right to search for any suspicious presence ready to pounce on her, when she noticed that the coast was clear, she locked the room from the inside before she headed straight to the living room, there were some spare keys in her pocket. She'll just open it later when it's safe. She didn't want Natsuke in danger.

Guard still on. The pepper spray still tucked secretly on her chest. She looked around attentively. Her eyesight was finally adjusted to the dark. She was about to head to the kitchen when she noticed that the main door was slightly ajar.

Then, the lampshade flickered open to her side.

She snapped her head to the direction of the light.

Her eyes widened.

"Am I going to be invited to his graduation in High School?"

Natsume Hyuuga was there. Sitting on her recliner leisurely with his feet in quartet position, his broad back leaned back, his muscular arms crossed, and his eyes ready to kill.

She was caught deer in the headlights.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then no words came out. She seems to lose her voice. Even now it was hard to breath.

She held the pepper spray tight. If he was going to lunge and kill her, at least she has a pepper spray with her.

As if he was reading her mind, he bursts into laughter.

It wasn't the melodious laugh that she used to love that escaped from his lips. It was _different_.

"A pepper spray, you're going to use that fucking pepper spray." Another laugh went out. "You've got to be fucking kidding with me, bitch." Then, he stood up walking slowly and halted to a stop when he was only about 5 steps far from her.

Mikan took a step back, clutching the container a little tightly than before. She knew she was scared, but she's got to be brave. She was a damn coward before, and she didn't wanna be one again.

When Mikan finally found her breath, she spoke, "Why are you here, Natsume?"

The crimson eyed lad noticed the tremble of her voice. His lips tugged up into a smirk, "What do you think?"

"Leave this place at once, Natsume," she ordered her tone firmer and louder than the last one.

He remained silent.

Natsume stepped forward, while Mikan did the opposite.

"You still didn't answer my question," he finally spoked. His smirk already gone and eyes were now narrowed.

This time, it was Mikan who didn't answer. She can't seem to find her voice, yet her eyes were still looking up at him, full of confidence and bravery, as if she, too, was ready to kill.

She tried to control herself, but still can't help but to be enthralled by his crimson orbs, it was so mesmerizing, so exceptional, and so bright. It was illuminating the dark engulfing them. And if vampires _do_ exist, she was quite sure this man in front of her was part of it.

She knew he was angry. His eyes were telling her

"No," she found herself say, her voice loud than what she expected.

Then, in a blink of an eye, as fast as the cyclone's pace, he was already beside her. His hands snake his way to her neck, gripping her poor neck as she felt her body being carried up by his mere hand, letting her hang like a dummy doll.

"Natsume," she choked out, letting go of the pepper spray to remove his firm grip, but to no avail.

He seemed to notice her attempt, coz she felt his grip getting firmer and firmer that by any minute by now she would lose her breath.

She gasped for air, but always failed to do so. She could already feel the rush of blood on her head as her eyes started to get dizzy, her face getting red, and her throat getting sore.

_Somebody save me_, her mind practically yelled, hands still griping Natsume's hands to let her go.

And as she thought she was going to die, she suddenly caught a vision of a young man with auburn orbs, unkempt raven hair and nonchalant expression inside her head.

_Natsuke!_

She can't just die now! She can't leave her son behind and let his fucking father take him! She have to be strong! She's got to live or else her son will suffer his father's wrath.

Suddenly, with an unknown strength, she managed to hit Natsume's groin with her knee, causing the latter to duck his hands away from her neck and travel down to his loins, groaning in pain as he lost his balance and fell backwards.

Air finally entered to her nostrils and felt her throat burning.

She looked down at Natsume, and saw him still groaning in the floor, both his hand on the offended groin and eyes were snapped shut.

She knew she's got to get away from him now, but she can't. She can't leave Natsuke all alone in their bedroom while Natsume was here in the living room, groaning in pain. Natsume might not know that Natsuke is in the bedroom, but she knew that he'll find out soon. And if she went back inside her room, Natsume might know that Natsuke's there, and there's a possibility that he'll follow her there and take Natsuke.

_Think, Mikan! Think!_

"You…bitch," Natsume's labored voice suddenly interrupted her train of thoughts and there she saw him slowly standing up, his hand never leaving his loins.

She went alarmed, looking around frantically to look for anything to bang his head into, yet only found nothing but the pepper spray lying on the floor, neglected.

An idea ticked inside her head, and with all the speed she could muster, she ran to the spot where the pepper spray was, grab it up, then pointed it to Natsume who was only just about 3 feet away from her, and to what seems to her, he was ready to kill her _again._

"Move or I'll fucking use this," she warned, her honey brown orbs flashing with determination yet her hands was trembling with fear.

Natsume stood frozen in the ground. He didn't make any plans or whatsoever of moving from his spot. As much as he wants to kill her right now, he didn't want to burn his eyes.

Seeing that Natsume listened to her threat, she took a step back, positioning her right foot backwards so that she won't fall back, she was still shaking, and she didn't want to lose her balance coz Natsume might took it as a chance to lunge towards her and kill her right here and then.

Taking another attempt to pace backward, she noticed that Natsume moved once again.

"I said don't move!"

Natsume stopped, his teeth grinding and his hands were no longer grabbing his groin. It was now on the either side of him, clenching and knuckles were already pale white.

His eyes, oh god, have mercy on her. His eyes were already burning.

"You're going to use that fucking spray on me? Go on. I don't care, you fucking whore." He said, and was now really starting to move.

It hit her straight in the chest when he called her a whore, she already let it slide when he called her a bitch, but a whore was too much. "I'm not a whore."

Natsume stopped. Then bursts into a maniacal laugh once again, it was starting to get really creepy. Laughing like a lunatic lad and being volatile all of the sudden.

"You're not?" He said incredulously. His laugh no longer there but was still chuckling, "Give me a break."

Her patience snapped, glaring at him hardly until her eyes blazed like aventurine. She noticed him flinch back a little, but didn't pay it any heed. She was too engrossed with her anger towards him that she didn't have any time to contemplate his composure.

"I was never a whore, Hyuuga," She uttered in a rumbling way, trying to make it audible enough for him to hear, "and if someone's a whore between us two: it's you." She added before he could even retort back.

She caught a glimpse of a throbbing on his jaw when Natsume's jaw hardened from the declaration, and for a moment there, there was a sudden urge building inside her that begged her to run her forefinger among it and kiss in tenderly.

Yet she knew it wasn't time for it. Nor will ever be a time for it.

She was about to tell him that he was a whore for fucking another woman in their own first anniversary. But she knew she'll only make that sound that she was moping and was terribly hurt when he cheated on her. She better die than sacrifice her pride to this bastard.

Natsume didn't utter a word. He just stood there, rigid. Barely moving, and was hardly even breathing.

She took this as an opportunity to scrutinize his features. And maybe crack down her anger a little.

She noticed the changes: from his height, his perfectly chiseled face, the firm line of his thin lips, his ragged clothes, and everything that's in him.

She noted that he more handsome and manlier than before yet looked like in stress. Well, probably because he matured, 5 years ago he was still young, his complexion a little bit pale and oozing with youth. But now, he was a little bit tanned, making him look really hot and sexy than before. Even with his office attire she could see his muscular arms and chest screaming at her, urging her to unbutton those hindrances so that she could inspect those wonderful chest and biceps.

Shit, she could feel her fingers tingling with anticipation.

But she can't help but feel a sudden pinch in her chest when she noticed the tired lines on his forehead, the wrinkles between his eyebrows, and the hollowness on his eyes when he took another step at her.

Was he really that busy that he doesn't have any time for himself anymore?

She didn't know the answer. She didn't wanna know the answer.

Too occupied with her contemplating, she didn't even notice that Natsume was already too close, closing the spaces between them until their noses almost touched.

Mikan stood frozen. She felt numb. She can't even move a single finger anymore. And before she knew it, Natsume was already touching her elbows, moving his calloused hands up and down on her smooth arms, then moved on his way to her hands, making her let go the pepper spray once again.

Butterflies fluttered erratically inside her stomach the moment when his hands intertwined with hers, tangling their fingers until they were finally holding hands. She felt his thumb massage the gap between her thumb and forefinger, and then abruptly stopped when she closed her eyes.

She felt a sudden rush on her veins when she felt his hot breath tingling on her cheeks until his nose brushed hers. Natsume's fingers brushed to her arms then travelled up to her cheeks, rubbing her jaw gently then stopped once again when it accidentally brushed her lower lip.

When she fluttered her eyes open, she almost lost her breath.

Natsume Hyuuga was really there, holding her lovingly, with his crimson eyes glimmering like rubies, shining at her with a tint of…love?

Oh, Lord. This must be a dream.

Just as she closed her eyes once again thinking that he's going to kiss her, Natsume just suddenly pulled back, letting her go as if she's just nothing but a useless piece of trash.

When Mikan snapped her eyes open, she saw his eyes lost its glimmer, and was now replaced with emotionless and nonchalant stare.

Her heart stopped.

"You're nothing but a low-graded slut," he snarled, frown marring his handsome face.

Okay, now those fluttering freaky butterflies were gone.

"What?!" she yelled in disbelief. Oh, heck. She didn't care if Natsuke wakes up alright. That bastard already called her a bitch. Then called her a whore, which is in the first place, is definitely NOT her type of character. And now, he's calling her a low-graded slut?! What the heck is wrong with him?!

Her yell didn't even shift Natsume. He just stood there, not rigid, but just there. His was breathing slow, deliberate. He didn't even shift any muscle, completely impassive if she must say.

When she didn't hear him say a word, she continued, "I am NOT a slut, Natsume."

He didn't spoke.

A groan escaped from her lips. She was frustrated now, she knew. And if this guy is just going to stand there not talking. Oh, she was damn sure she's going to pick up that pepper spray again and this time, shot it in his beautiful eyes.

Oh God, help her, now she's thinking his eyes are beautiful.

Still, he didn't spoke. He was just there, speculating her with his damn hard stare that leaves her breathless. God, what's his problem? She didn't remember him being mute! He just talked a few minutes ago!

"Seems like you're one to me,"

Already fed up with her anger, she slapped him. Slapped him with all her emotions bundled up in one great force. All her anger, frustration, hatred, loathes, confusion, exasperation. And most of all, love.

"You changed." She whispered absentmindedly, not noticing she was already shaking with her emotions slowly flooding out of her

She swore she saw his eyes widen a little, just a little, but barely noticeable. Yet he concealed it immediately with his cold stare. His left cheek was red from the impact. But for him it seems like it was nothing at all. Like it was just nothing but a slap of the wind, nothing more.

"You left me. That's why I changed." he whispered lowly. Making it damn low that she didn't even heard it one bit.

She didn't even need to anyway.

_I should've just killed her._

Natsume knew it would be much better if he just choked her to death when she was still hanging like a hang man earlier, yet maybe he was just too bothered to do so, and now look what happened. The bitch got away.

It wasn't the criminal records that bothered him; he can always nullify those craps. After all, he has his money. He can always count on with that. He got lots of sophisticated lawyers to defend him in the court. And he's clean with murdering. After all, it wasn't the first time he killed a person. With him studying at Alice Academy, taking missions such as assassination caused him to be immune with his own conscience.

He just really can't understand why he didn't do it. He can't understand why, but there was something like a magnetic force inside his gut that's preventing him from killing her. Fuck, he was already close to killing her. He was _really_ close on doing it. Yet he didn't. He couldn't.

Thanks to that _so-called_ force, that bitch almost made him infertile with that kick she just fucking did to his groin.

But to hell with that shit, that attempted murder wasn't the thing bothering inside his mind, it was the fact that he almost kissed her.

It's probably that shitty hormone again. He was just caught up from the moment he saw her acting all feisty. It made him remember how much of a tigress she was when they were in bed. Fuck off if he's thinking perverted things, he couldn't help it. He _is_ a man with humongous sex drive. It was normal.

And maybe he couldn't get away with the fact that it did quite crack his façade when she called him a whore. I mean, hey, he may fuck women but that didn't mean he's a whore. And besides, she was the one being a whore because she left him, even though he didn't know what's the reason, he was damn sure she left him for a man like her mother did, and brought his son with her so that she can use it as an advantage against him.

It was funny that he only realized it now. His hidden anger was gushing in to his system like a virus in a computer, because heck, it really was like a virus, you never knew that it was already victimized until it shows up on you. He just really realized it now. And he was damn stupid for not noticing it.

He was mad, alright. And it only added the fuel she damaged his ego by calling him a whore. He could feel his jaw throbbing with anger when it was set with fury. And he knew that the bitch saw it too, because he noticed her hazel gaze dart towards it.

He even took it as a chance to speculate her appearance when she was too busy scrutinizing him. She still didn't change. She was still blooming with life. Still radiating with her beauty that she always disregard before when they were still a couple. Her hips were a bit narrower now, maybe because she's already experience getting pregnant. Yet even so, she was still sexy, with the curves and all.

Her body was still something to die for. And it was still perfectly compatible with his. Heck, when he hugged her earlier it still matched with his. Like their bodies were made for each other.

But he knew that it wasn't.

Maybe his hormones were just really gushing out of his pores. Maybe because he didn't have any sex these few days, his junior might be just looking for something to penetrate.

But god, he just can't really understand why this woman can turn him into a romantically crazed schoolboy; minus the crap they called "love", of course.

He hopes so.

So, now here they are looking at each other like a goldfish, not even blinking their own eyes in order to avoid it from getting sore. Yet ironically though, he didn't felt any pain in his own bloodshot eyes. It was as if it was soothing instead.

God, he's crazy.

Can someone just give him a scientific explanation as to why he's being such out of character?

He'll just probably ask Ruka's monster of a wife when he has his time. After all, that witch was a genius.

_Yeah, and let her get you figure out. You'll get owned once she found out your weakness._

He mentally groaned. His subconscious was right. Maybe he should just figure this out on his own. It's not that hard anyway. He's a born genius. Heck, he was even qualified enough to be a psychiatrist, so he'll know what's the problem with his own brain.

"Look," Mikan started once again, breaking him out of his stupid thoughts, "you have to go, Natsume. I still have to work tomorrow and I can't afford to be late. There's still a lot to catch up tomorrow because I took a leave. And Natsuke won't like it when I'm the reason why he's late for school tomorrow. If you want to talk why don't you just call me tomorrow and find a decent place to talk?"

_Natsuke?_

So that's the name of his son? Not bad. Thought it's quite funny how it was just a one letter different from his own name. It even matched properly with his kid's attitude.

"Tomorrow." He heard himself say.

Mikan's eyebrows rose, "Tomorrow. Where?"

Where? Where should they meet up? He can't seem to find any decent place to meet up with her. In a five-star restaurant would be too risky. A fast-food chain is not his type either.

As if of nowhere, an idea suddenly ticked inside his genius head.

Smirking, probably even grinning because it was too wide, he finally answered.

"Restaurant de Manuer."

It wouldn't be bad when they meet up to the place when they first met, right?

And Jesus, her face was definitely priceless right now.

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm sorry.**

**I was too preoccupied on my Christmas vacation that I forgot to upload. I hope you understand. And I'm sorry I gave you a crap. Blast my fucking computer just suddenly acted weird that's why it's so short, I was planning on making it long, but I was too lazy on writing the extension on the application I'm using to write Her Secret so I decided to write it through the Doc Manager, but when I was suppose to save it the blasted bitch called "internet connection" just suddenly disappeared that's why I have to repeat it. And it was so fucking long that it would take me forever if I re-type it again. I'll just probably put it on the next chapter. I hope you understand.**

**You're probably torturing Natsume inside your mind right now. I understand, he was hurting our poor Mikan so it's OK. Believe me or not, my blood was boiling when I re-read this, but I promise I'll make him slightly nice next chapter, I hope.**

**Til next time~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was happy for the reviews I received on the 8****th**** chapter, so thank you guys for liking it. And I'm sorry if you guys don't like the curses and all, especially with Natsume, but that's the way I wanted Natsume to be. With Natsume not cursing I find him Out Of Character. And apparently, this is rated T, so the curses and mild sexual content is existing here, so I hope you considered yourself warned.**

**Credits to **_**Enilezah**_** for asking, I completely forgot to put it on the first chapter:**

**This is AU. So the characters inside Her Secret don't have any alices. The schemes happening around Alices Academy does exist though, but that's not really that important because they're not studying anymore and the school's scheme has finally ended. Anyway, I'm going to focus the story on the main characters, so there won't be any scenes around the academy. But in case something ticked inside my head, I'll include the academy.**

**(Additional)**

**I also have a message for all of ya.**

**First of all, I want to apologize for all of the readers who were offended for breaking the First Commandments. I really, really didn't mean it. It just came out on impulse because I was in rush on finishing the chapter 8 of Her Secret. I am a born Christian, although not a Catholic, but I am still very ashamed of myself for breaking the Commandments that CANNOT be broken. So I'm very sorry. I hope you forgive me. And I promise I will NEVER do it again. (Only the part of Jesus though and Mama Mary too. I can't guarantee that the word "god" will also be included to the exceptions, but I promise you that I am not talking about our All Mighty God) **

**Second, is about Natsume's behavior. I know some of you are not OK with his attitude. I understand that very much. But I hope you'll understand as well that I have my own purpose for doing it. As we all know, he was traumatized by Mikan's disappearance, and let's not forget the fact that he didn't even know why she left because of some reason that I cannot tell for that will count as a spoiler. And it only worsened when he found out that Mikan left him together with his child that he didn't even know she's carrying inside her womb. Try to picture it yourself, if you found out that the woman that you love all your life just left you without knowing the reason why and was even carrying your child, what would you do? Of course you'll be horrified. And I know some of you will just say "talk about it and fix things up", but please, as we all know, this IS Natsume Hyuuga. We should know that he'll definitely act by impulse especially when it comes to his child. Of course he's going to act vile and evil, for the sake of his own child, and plus, he didn't even know Mikan's story and how she's treating the boy.**

**I hope you guys will understand why I'm doing this. Everything isn't going to act on our own bidding; some of us will either be frustrated or satisfied by the story. But please let's not forget the fact that this story's genre is Drama. Things like that are definitely inevitable.**

**And lastly, this is not a crime fiction. No deaths of the characters will happen here. **

**I think that's all about that. **

**Well, I think we should get on with the story. I talk too much. XDD**

**Note: This is not beta-ed, so I hope you understand the grammatical errors and typos.**

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

How can she be so stupid? She should have known better than to let Natsume decide where they should meet up, and now look what happened. Urgh.

That jerk is definitely a sadistic bastard, that's a fact.

_What's wrong with meeting up with him on the place where you two first met, anyway?_

Of course it's wrong, you stupid subconscious! They can't meet up in a place where they, as EX-lovers, first met! They bring back the awkwardness and weird feeling or whatever crap around the two of you. Past is supposed to stick in the past. Not bring them back again, especially when the two of you broke up bitterly.

Like Mikan's case.

_So, that means you're affected?_

What?! She's totally OVER him! Why is she going to be affected? I mean, geez, past is past. It's over. So why's she going to be affected? And duh, it's not like they met up because they want to bring back the way it was before and get back together. They were just going to meet up to decide on how to introduce Natsume to his child.

See, she didn't even think it as _their child_ there. Huh, so she's over him.

_Yeah, right. Why the heck is your heart thumping so hard right now if you're over him, then?_

'Shut up', Mikan retorted back mentally.

_Don't be so denial._

She can feel her own subconscious smirking at her right now. Mikan groaned, clasping her both hands as she tried to compose herself from snapping at her own self. People might think of her as if she's a retard.

Good thing her own subconscious shut her mouth, well, if she did have any, and completely disappeared. Mikan sighed, feeling really relieved that she finally has the peace she's been craving ever since she step a foot inside the restaurant.

Mikan looked around the building, and noticed that the once plain restaurant was now majestic. It wasn't too luxurious and too radiant like those 5 star restaurants she went before with her dates. But instead it was elegant with a twist of simplicity and serenity.

The once plain dirty white walls were now newly painted. The draperies were neatly placed on the windows. There was even a chandelier hanging on the center of the ceiling which shimmers when the sunlight radiated through it. When she was still a waitress here the tables were only clothed with a plain white tablecloth, together with a small vase with a pair of dandelions. And also some soy sauce container and other various containers for the vinegar and pepper.

She can't even tell if this was still the former restaurant she once worked. The place was humongous! Well, not relatively huge like Anna's condo but it was huge enough to her.

"Would you like some wine, _mademoiselle_?"

Mikan was immediately snapped back to her senses. With a small tilt on her head she saw a man on the same age as her, well, according to her own perspective of course.

The man was wearing a white long sleeved polo shirt with a black vest on. It was paired with black slacks together with a pair of black leather shoes. The man's hair was messy, the kind of mess when you woke up from bed, which actually gave the man a charming, rakish look.

She smiled. "Yes, please."

The man grinned beguilingly, and gave her the water he offered. The man was definitely handsome. And well-toned if she might add, his abs were really noticeable on that attire he's wearing. His hair was dark brown, and even though it's really messy she was quite sure it's smooth and silky if you ran a hand through it.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Mikan thought he was going to leave. But he surprised her when he suddenly pulled back the chair facing her and sat in it, putting the water container with finesse on the table separating them.

God, he even looked more handsome when you're facing face-to-face.

"Excuse me?" Mikan breathe out, trying her damn hard not to croak but failed.

The man's green orbs widened. "Oh," then chuckled, "how rude of me."

But instead of answering, Mikan only stared back at him, getting suddenly enthralled by his charms.

"I'm Shuichi. Shuichi Hijiri."

The man, which actually named Shuichi, beamed at her, showing off his white pearls that she found really appealing. Well, what can she do? A man with white teeth was her top one on her "ideal man" list. And this man, Shuichi, was the perfect candidate for it.

It took her quite a long time until she finally answered, "Mikan. My name's Mikan."

Shuichi shot her another beam, and Mikan was dead sure that she would really faint soon if he wouldn't stop showing off his really white teeth.

"That's a beautiful name," he complimented, making the brunette's cheeks burn different types of red.

"T-thanks."

Shuichi smiled again, but this time, he wasn't showing his teeth anymore, much to Mikan's relief and dismay.

"Anyway, why are you here sitting alone, Mikan-chan?" He suddenly asked when the brunette didn't spoke, which of course, caused her to open her mouth to form a cute little "O".

_He's calling you with honorifics already? That's quite fast._

Mikan didn't bother retorting back to her subconscious who apparently returned, she was too busy checking out Shuichi with her own eyes that she forgot the main reason why she came here in the first place.

Well, not until now.

"Me? I'm waiting for someone."

Shuichi's head nodded in understanding, and then added, "It's not good to let a beautiful woman like you wait."

Heat crept into Mikan's cheeks once again. God, why is this man doing this to her? Not to mention while he's on his working hours.

"Why are you here, Shuichi-kun? I might be slowing you down at your work," she said, picking up the water glass and bought it up on her mouth, gulping all the contents inside to freshen up her already burning throat.

Shuichi smiled again, "Nah, it's OK. I just can't help myself."

A brow rose up. "Can't help with what?"

"Can't help letting a very beautiful woamn like you sit here all alone," he whispered softly, but made sure it was audible enough for Mikan to hear.

Oh, my.

What the heck is he doing with her? Is he trying to kill her? Hypnotize her? Sabotage her? Wooing her? Heavens, she couldn't even think straight anymore! First, Natsume is killing her by making the two of them meet in this nightmare of a restaurant and now this man is making her feel gelatin just because of his silky voice and handsome face! Will somebody just freaking help her?!

"Oi! Hijiri! What the heck? Are you wasting your working hours over useless things again?!" A shrill cry of a woman suddenly broke off the tension inside Mikan's head, causing the latter to divert her attention to the owner of the voice which seems to be really familiar to her.

Her honey brown eyes meet with a pair of gray ones. And then found out that the woman who called was no other than Nagi-san, her closest friend in Restaurant de Manuer.

The woman seemed to notice the familiarity too, coz her beautiful eyes just practically bulged out of their sockets. Even her plump pink lips turned agape.

"Oh, My God, is that you, Mikan?!"

Oh, great bundle of joy.

"Nagi-san!" Mikan exclaimed, not even caring the fact that the people inside the restaurant was already looking at them as if a head sprouted inside their mouths. She immediately stood up from her seat, and then squeezed the woman into a tight embrace until even she could not even breathe anymore.

But Nagi didn't even mind. Well, she was too enthralled and too happy that her friend who just disappeared all of the sudden and didn't even left any trace was now right here. Face to face.

Mikan was the first one to break the hug, but her hands were still in Nagi's soft shoulders.

Before she could even open her mouth to speak, Nagi broke down the chance and blurted out instead.

"Oh, my God, Mikan-chan. Where have you been hiding, huh?" Nagi's almost trombone-like voice boomed the entire supposedly serene atmosphere of the restaurant. She just really couldn't believe her eyes! It was really Mikan! Her beautiful and kind angel from 5 years ago!

Mikan let out a melodious giggle, making the men inside the place, especially Shuuichi, to turn their heads back to look at her.

"You're exaggerating, Nagi." She stated, trying her best to suppress her laugh.

Nagi smiled. Seeing Mikan so blooming in front of her, Nagi couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Mikan had always been like her lil' sister, 5 years ago when the brunette was still working her she was the whole restaurant's angel. The staff loves her, the customer as well. Heck, even their grumpy manger Jin-jin shows some signs that he adores this little angel. And when they found out that Mikan just disappeared was like their radiant was stolen away from them, and seeing Mikan right now felt as if she was a withered flower being poured with fresh water from Alps.

She went back again to embracing her. Feeling her soft body crush into hers as if she was a pillow, like as if letting her go would only means dying.

"I miss you so much, Mikan. We miss you so much," she whispered breathlessly, her tears slowly rolling down on her cheeks.

Mikan hugged back, fighting the urge to cry as well. "I miss you too."

They didn't even give a damn if they're already making a scene inside the restaurant.

Today was the weirdest day on Shuichi's life.

No, it wasn't like seeing a ghost or something. It was more than that.

For the 4 years Shuichi served as a waiter here in Restaurant de Manuer, this was the very first time he saw Nagi Kasahara, the restaurant's renowned scary and sadistic Maitre d', cry. She even cried in front of the WHOLE customers, not in a private place.

And she cried just because of a beautiful woman named Mikan Sakura.

Are they some kind of lost siblings? No, he doesn't think so. The resemblance was _way_ far. Mikan-chan's hair was in a shade of hazelnut while Nagi's were blonde. Even their eyes didn't have the same shade.

So, what's in this girl that made the monster cry?

Maybe they're distant cousins, and Mikan's family disappeared or probably died and Mikan was the only survivor left then Nagi search for her for so long and only saw her now.

Yeah, that could be right.

Shuichi diverted his attention back to the two women as they broke their hugs, not failing to notice a slight tint of tear on the corners of Mikan and Nagi's orbs. If only the situation wasn't so dramatic right now, Shuichi was damn sure he'll be laughing because of Nagi's face. She looks really, well, you know, kinda weird because of all this and stuff.

He stifles back silently a light chuckle.

**X^X^X^X^X^**

_9:56 A.M_

Natsume Hyuuga bit back a groan as he kicked away the blanket from his figure. Not caring if he's completely naked underneath. He was damn tired with last night at the bitch's house and his dick was still hurt from the kick that hag just did to him. He was even unable to properly _penetrate_ after the incident when he wasted his time on the club and fucked a redhead who willingly oblige to his command just the first time he saw her.

Not giving the naked red-head sleeping dreamily beside him, he headed straight to the bath, not forgetting to bring the towel just lying carelessly on the sofa.

"Natsume, baby? Can you please open the door so we can start a new round?" The woman who was now awake from her deepest and heavenly slumber in her entire life cooed to the firmly locked door just in front of her, still naked and bold for the whole world to see. She just couldn't believe herself. She just _bedded _with the infamous Natsume Hyuuga, the owner of the top-notch hotel and CEO of one of the renowned company in the entire world. She must be heck lucky to be able to get laid to this one heck of a handsome and rich bachelor.

Just thinking about what will happen to her future now that she has Natsume Hyuuga had her squirming. Sure as hell she'll be receiving designer shoes and expensive jewelries from this man. Oh, my Golly! She's so damn lucky!

Her thoughts immediately drifted back to reality when the bathroom door opened, revealing the modern Adonis with his perfectly toned muscles and oh-so-complete six abs showing off and dripping wet from recent shower.

And _me oh my, _his face wasn't even one to miss at. Just looking at it right now, with his jet black hair dripping and eyes boring into hers makes her wanna jump back to bed and open her legs from him to ravish right here and there.

Good thing she managed to regain her composure.

She grinned at him, trying her best damn to make it hell sexy, "Hey, babe."

Instead of receiving a husky reply from the gorgeous man, he only slid past her, not even caring to look down her naked body.

"What are you still doing here?" was his cold reply from her supposedly hot greeting.

She suddenly felt stupefied, "O-of course. I-I'm waiting for you, silly."

He didn't even bother to look at her, "Get out."

What?! Is he kidding her?! "W-what?"

Scoff. "I didn't actually think you're a deaf."

He has got to be kidding her! She can't just leave now! Damn it, this is Natsume Hyuuga for Prada's sake! She just hooked up with the top-notch bachelor and friggin rich lad! What about her jewelries? Her future bags and designer shoes? Her future Mercedes? She can't just leave now!

"H-honey, you're kidding, right?"

This time he looked at her, and damn hell it wasn't the look he gave her last night. That look was a look to kill, and no, she wasn't talking about the figurative meaning, oh no, she was talking about the _opposite_ of it. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

_Oh, no. You don't look like you are, alright, _she said internally, somehow thankful that she managed to calm herself a bit by composing like she wasn't affected by the menacing aura surrounding him like a halo.

She saw his short eyebrows shot up a bit, no, not like the bitches do when they lift their brows up when they look down at people who has low-standards, it was a tad different, hell, this man doesn't even look like a bitch, he look like a dark prince, a handsome and sexy one, add to that.

"Why the hell aren't you moving?"

Oh, so that's why he's mad! She smirked, thinking that the reason why he's grumpy because she wasn't making the first mood. Maybe that's why he's taking a shower, because he wanted another round.

_Men_, she thought, smirking mentally inside her head. She was just worried over nothing; she damn thought she wasn't going to lay a slender finger on her future Prada bags and Victoria Secret lingerie.

Not wanting to make her future boyfriend any longer, she moved from her frozen spot to his side, walking tardily to him while smiling sexily, when she was finally at his side, she lazily brushed her manicured nails to his oh, so well-toned chest, and just as she was suppose to lower her tingling hands below him, she suddenly found herself being pulled away by an iron grip from Natsume, then was thrown into the nearest couch.

She felt her lips tug up into a smirk when Natsume finally lowered his body to her's, his bare chest brushing to her naked ones, her breath hitched when his calloused hand brushed against her slim back, her eyes immediately fluttered close when his hands went down lower and lower.

"Get out, bitch. I'm already done with you. I don't do do-overs."

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

"Natsuke-kun, Natsuke-kun, play with us!"

Play time.

The only time that Natsuke never liked about school. Actually, there was nothing wrong with play time because you can have a break with sitting all day, listening to teacher's redundant lectures and finally have a time in reading the latest manga series that Mommy Mikan bought him, but he just really hate the fact that his classmates were annoying him to depths just so that they can play with him.

His classmates were just really annoying and stubborn.

I mean, he already tried shooing them off and telling them that he didn't like to play, but _no_, they were just really, really stubborn! All of his classmates evaded his privacy and always ask him to play with them, he even asked teacher to let him hide under teacher's table but his stupid classmates still find him and bug him to death.

It was killing him double-dead.

So, here he is now underneath the Sakura tree, reading and shrugging off his stupid classmates who never bother to listen to his rejection. He can't even concentrate on reading his manga because his classmates are getting too noisy on their pleadings and ranting.

Sometimes he wanted to punch each one of them.

But of course he can't do that, he doesn't want to disappoint mommy. She's been so tired with working all day and taking care of him every night, helping him with his assignments and stuff.

Homework wasn't even hard, all you just have to do is follow the dotted lines until you can finally recognize them that they were actually letters (he doesn't even get why he has to trace those lines since he can already recognize what letter is it in the first look) and also add and subtract numbers (and another funny thing is that the numbers didn't even exceed to number 20). Oh, and there was also something about recognizing what time is it (which was the easiest thing of all).

Sometimes he couldn't help but think if teacher was just underestimating them. I mean, they were super easy! And come on, how can his classmates have to be stupid? They can't even memorize the alphabets from A to Z and recite the numbers from 1 to 100, and let's not forget the fact that they were super easy.

"Natsuke-kun, Natsuke-kun, come on, let's play!"

Here they are again.

"No, I don't wanna play."

His girl classmate's face was ridiculous when she heard him speak, "Please, Natsuke-kun? It's really a fun game! All you have to do is cover your eyes with a handkerchief and put this tail into the donkey's batt."

Natsuke's face scrunched into a frown, "I told you already, I don't wanna. And it's not batts, you stupid girl. It's 'butt', 'batts' is a completely non-existent word, well, unless if you take out the extra 't' so that it's can be an animal but that doesn't make any sense."

Everybody went silent after that, even teacher was looking at them, Natsuke just wanted to bury himself like a seed into the soil and stay there forever, but of course that can't happen. He can't breathe under earth and he can't absorb the sun's energy because he doesn't have any leaves. And also he can't convert carbon dioxide into an oxygen coz he's the one who exerts carbon dioxide and he can't make oxygen.

That girl is making that ridiculous face again. "What are you talking about, Natsuke-kun? What does 'non-existent' means?"

"Yeah, Natsuke-kun, what does it mean?"

"Yeah, yeah, give us the meaning."

"Natsuke-kun's so cool. He already knows a weird word."

Oh, pancakes.

Natsuke definitely hates play time.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

He's late.

Oh, her freaking Goal he's certainly late and she's damn sure that that bastard is doing this on purpose. Oh, when she saw that bitch right now he will never accept his apology and punch his damn balls right here and there. And no, she don't care if she's going to make a scene here, she really won't give a damn.

"Your date sure is late, Mikan-chan."

Another grumble erupted from her mouth when she heard Nagi talk about her 'date' and she was damn well sure it sounds yucky, real yucky.

"For goodness' sake, Nagi-san, he's not my date! How many times do I have to tell you that he's not my date? He's just uhm… you know? Uhm..."

Nagi wasn't even tad convince, "He's what then, Mikan-chan? A fuck buddy?"

Mikan immediately felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"W-what?! Oh, my God, I do not require myself over…" fuck, she can't even make out the word, "_t-that_!"

Oh, the look of that beautiful embarrassed face right now.

If only it was appropriate to laugh right now, Nagi won't definitely hesitate to do so.

"Oh, don't give me that look! I've known you for 2 years and a half and I know what that freaking look means!" yelled Mikan, utterly exasperated and vexed.

_She's soo cute,_ Nagi thought to herself. This was her favorite part when she's with Mikan: teasing her thoroughly until her face turns the reddest red of all. It was so cute that she wanted to worsen it up by pinching her cheeks so firmly that the red in her cheeks would gush out through her ears. And she knows it sounds quite brutal but come on, she was just too cute that she's willing to kill the man beside her.

Wait, speaking of the man beside her, where the hell did that Shuichi disappeared to?

Her head turned from left to right, looking for any familiar messy brown hair inside the restaurant but failed to spot any.

"That stupid lazybun just left me when I was off guard," she mumbled under her breath, not minding if the brunette heard her mutter.

"Lazybun?" mikan repeated, "Are you talking about Shuichi-kun, Nagi?"

"Yeah," she said, "that idiot keeps on ditching his job to flirt with women."

Mikan giggled, "We can't do anything about that, it's his nature."

Nagi's soft hand flew to her forehead, shaking her head repeatedly while mumbling some incoherent words that Mikan find quite cute, "I suppose you're right. But, I really need that guy right now."

Her brow immediately shot up from her response. Are they having some kind of important guess that requires Shuichi's presence?

"What's wrong? Are you having some kind of important guest?"

She guess it damn right. "Yeah."

So it's an important guess, huh? Just where the heck did Mr. Perfect teeth go? And if it's an important guess then why did he leave?

"Who's the guess, Nagi-chan?"

Nagi quieted down for a minute, somehow making the brunette a little bit uneasy, she wasn't used with seeing Nagi quiet, it's not that she has any problem with that, it's just that she was used with seeing her all energetic and noisy like a fish vendor.

For what seemed like a minute, Nagi finally answered her, "The food critic,"

Oh, my. It really _is_ an important guest.

"I can't serve as the maitre d' right now coz I have to help the cook in the kitchen, our head chief is absent for some reason, and I'm the only one they can depend at times like these," she added.

Nagi noticed her surprised expression, which only worsen her worry. Just where did that bastard go? Leaving such an important time over some useless reasons, she's damn sure that idiot's going to ditch for a date again. And she's definitely going to kill him when he returns.

Her eyes darted down the beautiful brunette who seems to share her worry. She knew that Mikan was worried too. Even if she's not saying anything, her face was expressing everything. And she also knew that Mikan was feeling useless for not helping. She can't blame her, it wasn't her fault anyway, and besides, she used to be the most useful maid 6 years ago.

And as if on cue, a bulb lightened up inside her head.

"Mikan, if you don't mind, can you please be our temporary maitre d'?"

**X=X=X=X=X**

**Ok, ok. I'm sorry. **

**I'm really sorry for not uploading for what seemed like**_** forever**_** but I really can't help it, I'm soo busy at school and we're currently shooting for our play. And I think this story will be in Hiatus because something personal happened, and I promise I'll update once summer starts. **

**I hope you understand.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! XD Long time no update! I've been really busy with a bunch of stuffs lately and I can't bring myself to upload my story anymore. And also I'm still in a verge of Author's Block right now but I'll try to work it out fine. **

**So, here's the chapter you guys are waiting for, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Note: Not Beta-ed and edited.**

* * *

_"Mikan, if you don't mind, can you please be our temporary maitre d'?"_

Of course she's minding it alright. But she can't say it out loud.

So, because of her too much kindness, here she is right now, changing her clothes inside the dressing room. Mikan was dead sure her eyes were squinting right now. What can she do anyway? She can't decline Nagi when the poor girl is desperate, and Nagi's been a huge help to her before when she was still working here at Restaurant de Manuer, without her she probably didn't finish her college and have such a wonderful job.

"Oh, God." She whispered to herself as she took off her blouse.

She abruptly stopped when she heard the door open, and then hid herself behind the locker as she tried to hide her almost naked self to whoever opened the door.

A breath of relief then went out from her mouth when she found out that it was Nagi; carrying her supposedly maître d' uniform.

"Hey, Mikan-chan."

She smiled, "Hey."

Not forgetting to close the door behind her, Nagi went to the brunette's side, handling her extra uniform, she's still not sure if it fits, since she's a little bit fleshier than Mikan.

"Try it if it's not big, coz if it is I'm going to buy some needles and stuff."

Mikan took off her pants off before wearing the uniform, "Oh, no, you shouldn't bother, it fits me well," she said, and even whirled around for proof.

"You look so pretty in that uniform,"

A tint of pink was in Mikan's cheeks when she heard Nagi said it, "S-stop fooling around, Nagi."

It only worsened when Nagi let out a puff of laugh, "Haha. Now you even look cute when you blush like that!"

Not wanting to embarrass herself more, Mikan shoved her own clothes straight to Nagi's face.

Honestly speaking, though, Nagi was quite thankful that the bastard Shuichi went out, since her precious Mikan can be finally walking around the restaurant wearing her uniform, she misses seeing her with that, it's been 6 years when she last saw her that after all. And the brunette was still a little girl that time, but look at her now, so incredibly sexy and full of curves. She's damn sure the customers will be in a hot once they saw Mikan in that frilly dress.

She can only hide her smirk of amusement when that happens.

If Nagi was in a state of happiness, Mikan was in not, she was terribly terrified, terrified that Natsume might show up with her in that dress and let all things turn awkward. What happened last night wasn't even good, and she didn't want that to happen again.

Oh, she's just going to pray in the heavens that he won't show up today.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Ruka didn't know what to react once he saw Natsume sprawled in his sofa together with a red-headed girl whose, for what he seems, stare was about to kill. He didn't know what the raven-haired man said to her, but he was damn sure the woman didn't like it one bit.

"So… should I leave or not?" He asked, out loud, trying to ease the tension inside Natsume's condo, but only failed miserably.

"Don't." Natsume said, "She's leaving, anyways."

His blue eyes darted to the woman still lying in the sofa, Natsume isn't above her anymore, and Ruka was quite thankful that the red-head managed to cover her naked body with a blanket; he didn't even notice it there until Natsume stood up, and at least he wouldn't suffer with severe hemorrhage.

It probably took the woman for about 2 minutes before she finally regained herself and went straight to Natsume's room, probably to get her clothes and cry for a bit because of her humiliation.

When the woman was out of ear shot, Ruka decided to talk to the man standing just a few feet away from him.

"What did you do this time, Natsume?"

The said man only went straight to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and fished out some beer.

"What I always do," was his only reply.

Another sigh went out from his lips, "You've done and hurt a woman again."

Scoff. "I didn't do anything, Ruka. It's her fault."

"And yours too, add to that."

He heard another scoff from the man, this time; he was now sitting comfortably on his favorite sofa, the same sofa where he nailed the woman into. God, he doesn't want to remember that picture anymore.

"What are you doing here?"

It was Ruka's turn to head to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and fished out some water, no, he doesn't drink beer early in the morning, he doesn't want die early and leave Hotaru yet, and he still wanted to be a father of their child.

"Well, I came here to know if you found the woman you've been searching for."

Pause.

"What woman?"

Ruka rolled his eyes, can he be so stupid? "The woman that I'm talking about, Natsume, is the mother of the child you've been eager to have."

Silence.

"Natsume?"

Silence.

"So you still haven't seen her, huh?" He mumbled silently, clearly disappointed.

"Fucking shit!"

And Natsume gushed out of the living room and headed straight to his room, not even bothering to look at the woman he just fucked last night, then, a few seconds later, dashed out from his condo to god-knows-where.

**x-x-x-x-x**

He was stupid, Natsume thought as he ran through the hallway. He was stupid for forgetting that he and the bitch was supposed to meet each other at the restaurant where they first met, and that he was supposed to torment that bitch to death.

Shit. Why the fuck does he has to forget such important date?

He was being out of character, he knows. He didn't know why, but he is. Ever since the bitch came into the picture he's been out of himself lately, fuck, he can't even focus on fucking since every time he looks at his mate's face, all he could see is lust-filled honey-colored eyes and long brown hair. And he's fucking sure that his playmate's hair is red, not brown.

This happened to him before, but he just can't pin-point when. Probably some years ago when he was drunk or not, but I assure you, it wasn't very good. He suffered some deep shit and was almost killed by headache.

But anyways, he was still stupid. He just hopes that the bitch is still there, or else he's really going to be fucked up.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Excuse me, can I take another order?"

"Miss, miss, I want to take another order."

"Can I please take my order?"

It was tormenting. Tormenting and it was starting to tick off her patience. It's probably because it was already 5 years since she last serve as a waitress that she can't prolong her patience with all those voices in every corner in the restaurant. But Mikan was sure that if she does all the work here while all the staffs inside this freaking restaurant keeps on ogling on her, she was damn sure she's going to throw this freaking tray she's holding to each and every one of them.

Even her uniform isn't doing much help, it was slowing her down. It's not that it's too small or something but she's really having some difficulty on breathing, the chest part was really tight and her stupid breast is prolonging the freaking torture.

She sure don't want to let Natsuke see this, the uniform is skimpy and it was showing more of her legs, the neckline was damn long, long enough to show off her cleavage, and the uniform was frilly and all.

And Natsuke _never, ever_ likes frilly things.

Her head was snapped to the side when she heard the door open, she motioned the still ogling waitress on her nearest to take the orders while she walked her way to the entrance to welcome to newly entered guess.

She bowed her head, raised it up, and then gave her brightest smile that would put the radiant sun to shame.

"Welcome to _Restaurant de Manuer._"

Silence.

"…The fuck?"

Shit. She's dead sure she's familiar with that voice.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Okay, class, I just heard the announcement from our fellow teacher that class is dismissed today. Mrs. Principal and Teachers are having a friendly meeting today. So, please settle down to your seats while I try to contact your Mommies and Daddies or Nannies to fetch you up, Okay?"

"Okay, Teacher Hirasawa."

Natsuke muttered a silent _yahoo_ inside his head as he half-read and half listen to his manga and teacher. He was very relief that class was shortened today, because he didn't have to listen and bore himself to death with listening to teacher's useless blabber and watch T.V in the house instead, plus, he'll have more time with Mommy and relax himself together with her.

Some of his classmates were already bought home by their Nannies, they were just waiting outside the school for his classmates so some of them didn't have to waste their precious time waiting inside this borehole, no, not borehole as in a passage or something like that, but borehole from the word _bore_ that meanings boring added with the word hole. He can't say hellhole because it's not that really bad so he decided to call it _bore_hole instead because it's boring.

"Ne, ne, Natsuke-kun, aren't you going home yet?"

A grumble erupted from his lips when his annoying girl classmate went by his side, it was the same girl who talked to him earlier in the playground, the one with the ridiculous face that keeps on smiling nonstop, sometimes he keeps on wondering if her cheeks ever gets cramps.

As much as he can remember, this annoying girl probably goes by the name Miyuki Sakuragi, the one who has lots of friends and is very close to their teacher.

He decided not to answer but hum instead, he don't wanna waste his time talking to her coz he might get infected with her stupidity, he heard from the adults in their neighborhood that you will get infected it someone's saliva splattered on you, he didn't know if the germ is called stupidity but he doesn't wanna take the risk, Mommy might got worried sick if he catch those germs.

"Natsuke-kun?"

Urgh. She's really annoying. How come everybody likes this girl? All she ever does is to smile annoyingly at everybody and greet each of his classmates; it was making her look like she's running as a senator in an election.

"Ne, ne, ne, ne…"

He groaned, "Stop talking to me, baka."

Natsuke then went back to read in his manga, ignoring the girl who was still smiling at him albeit the boy insulted her.

He can still see her there, he thought, but still tried to ignore her, she might probably leave him alone if he won't talk to her, since that's what the adults do when they're being annoying and noisy.

5 minutes passed, but the pesky girl was still there, but she wasn't smiling at him anymore, it even seemed like she was looking at him, speculating him with her blue eyes.

Another minute passed, there were only a few of them inside the classroom, but Miyuki was still there, staring at him silently.

And Natsuke was finally fed up with it, "Tch. You're annoying the heck out of me, why do you keep on staring at me like a predator?"

Miyuki's head tilted to the side, making her long half ponytailed caramel colored hair to cascade to the side, her eyebrows rose with confusion.

"Ne, Natsuke-kun, do you have any friends?"

It was then Natsuke realized that his eyes widened a bit, just a little bit, not more. He was a little bit caught off guard with the sudden question.

"What makes you say that?" he mumbled, his voice faltering a little bit.

The little girl pondered a bit, before answering. "Well, you were always sitting alone in your chair while we're playing and listening to teacher," she breathed out, then added again, "Oh, and you don't talk and play to us when we're having our break time, you're always alone when we're taking lunch too."

Hmm… she seems right. "So?"

"So that means you didn't have any friends," she answered, "Are you shy with us?"

Whaaat? "No. Why would I be?"

"Because you don't play with us when we're having fun, you always read that book. Why do even keep reading anyway? You're already smart."

"I'm not shy with you people, I just don't like to play with you guys, and it's not a book, as in learning books or anything, it's a manga."

Mikuni's eyes widened a bit when she heard the word, "Oh… Manga? My nii-chan always read that at home!" Then squinted, "If it's not a learning book, then why are you reading it then?"

"Because I wanted to," he simply answered.

"Eh? But kids like us are supposed to read kiddies book, like 3 little pigs or Hansel and Gretel, right?"

"I don't like reading those things, and besides, I'm already done reading those, they're boring and too colorful and I don't like it."

Now she looks really confused, "Eh? Colorful books are kid's books."

_What is this idiot girl implying? _"Yeah, so?"

"You're a kid, so there's nothing wrong with it."

Natsuke explained all the pros and cons, from one subject to another. He didn't even notice that they are the only pupils left inside the room, his teacher wasn't even around anymore, he was sure his teacher said something about contacting their parents, but he was so engrossed into answering to her stupid question.

And for a little minute, he didn't mind going home late.

**X-X-X-X-X**

This is bullshit.

If someone was playing at him right now, Natsume was fucking sure he's going to damn that person. He doesn't believe in faith, oh god, no, so he's sure someone was playing with him or someone was planning to kill him mentally.

Because at this moment, with Mikan Sakura's outfit, he was damn sure he'll turn into a mentally challenged psycho.

It was laboriously hard not to destroy his poker face when he saw her welcome him with her radiant smile, and worsen it when he saw her outfit.

Fuck, he thought the bitch was working in a publishing company, then why the heck is she wearing the same uniform she wore when they first met?

And the constriction of the damn uniform isn't even helping the burning pain of his head and below. Just look at the way that freaking piece of a cloth is showing her voluptuous breast and flat tummy. He can't stop his eyes to look below for that frilly skirt was showing off some legs and black tights. It was turning on the heck out of him.

Even the males inside the costumer was looking ferociously at her, and if she bent down to pick something on the floor he was sure they're going to jump at her and rape her here and then.

Shit, he didn't know why but it was making his blood boil.

If he was trying hard not to break his feature, the bitch didn't bother to. Her mouth was agape and eyes were as wide as saucers, he can even spot a sweat dripping down from her temple, and her feet were starting to shake.

But, in a spur of moment, he came into realization.

This bitch was just trying to seduce him.

Just thinking about it now, makes him want to reach and grab her neck once again and kill her.

She even did a good job on making her look like a real French maid, she managed to gather all the men's attention and almost, just _almost _got his freaking attention too. Even looking at her expression right this very moment, makes you want to think that she was indeed surprise to see him, but he wasn't stupid like any other horny guys out there, he was smart and quick, and he wasn't going to be fooled that easily.

He can even feel his fist contract.

With his poker face now intact, he made his way to the center of the building, pulled the chair, then made himself comfortable while the bitch was still statue-stiff in the hall.

Now he was sure the attention was divided, while the men's were at the brunette, the women's were at him.

"Hey, isn't that Natsume Hyuuga?"

"OMG, it's really him! In the flesh!"

"Damn, I think I feel wet in my panties."

He knows he should feel ego swell up and flirt with those women, but he just felt that instead of being flirtatious, he was in a mood to kill. It was weird, actually, especially when spotted someone just next to the brunette drop his fork on purpose so that he can pick it up and peek at her skirt, wearing that disgusting face of his.

It was making his fist contract.

He didn't even notice that there was someone standing next to him, well, not until that someone tapped his shoulder with its freaking nail.

He looked up, and saw a maid, who was wearing a very skimpy uniform, perhaps skimpier than Sakura's wearing.

"Hi, there gorgeous," she purred, winking at him _and_ biting her full-painted red lips, "can I get your order?"

He smiled, a little bit glad that he was distracted even though not that fully, "You." he answered tauntingly, which caused the maid to smile sexily at him.

She reached the napkin in his table, lowering her chest a bit to let him see her full cleavage, and of course with his nature, didn't let the chance pass and lowered his gaze down to her breast.

It probably took her quite long to fully stand up and him to tore his gaze away, but Natsume was quite he can feel someone's burning gaze behind his back.

Then after that he felt a soft material in his hand, and came to realize that it was the tissue, with the maid's number on it.

"Call me," she whispered to him then sped off.

Great, he said to himself, smirking silently, he won't worry about who's going to be his mate later.

"Ehem,"

Natsume immediately shoved the tissue on his pocket when he heard someone on his back, went back to his poker face façade, then turned around only to met with a pair of annoyed honey colored eyes, which obviously, came from no one but Mikan Sakura.

"Can I get your _real_ order, please."

Real. Great, at least she was being specific, well, it's not that he was going to say _"you_" like what he said to the maid earlier, and he wasn't interested with hooking up with her in bed.

_Yeah, right. If you're not interested, then why the heck are you eager to grab her hand and shove her into the broom closet to fuck her here and then? Come on, Natsume, if your trick is working on anyone, it won't work on me._

Shit. It's his stupid subconscious talking to him again. He might as well talk to his psychiatrist and ask him what to do in order to shut the freak up.

_You can't shut me up, I don't have a mouth._

Urgh.

"EHEM," Mikan called, a little louder this time.

Finally, he was distracted again. "What?"

Mikan's eyes squinted, "Your _real_ order."

Wait, it wouldn't be bad to tease her right now, right? Plus, he was a little bit bored and tired, he didn't know where that thought came from but he wanted to be playful right now.

"What's with the _real_ order?"

Squint. "I'm just being specific."

He smirked, "Specific? Why? What do you think I would answer to your question if you didn't include the "_real_" in it?"

Silence. "Nothing."

Ha! Busted. "Really?"

Blush. "Yeah."

Damn this, it was getting a little amusing. "Wait a minute, you're not intending to think that I would say "you", are you?"

Her blush darkened. "W-what? W-why would I think that?"

"Because you think I'll be interested."

"W-what?!" She exclaimed, catching every costumer's attention, yet Natsume didn't seem to care.

"I knew it."

"What the heck do you mean "I knew it"?! I'm not interested in you, you numbskull!

He smirked, "Oh, _really?"_

Mikan puff out her nose, raising her jaw a bit to show confidence, "Really."

"Ok, then."

Finally, Mikan sighed inside her head, "So?"

"So what?"

"Your order,"

And, the smirk was back again, "_You."_

**X-X-X-X-X**

It was all perfect, Nagi thought as she chopped the carrots and chili with the knife in her hands, she was still inside the kitchen, helping the other chefs since the main chef was absent, without knowing the reason at all, and she's sure it was reasonable enough. After all, Mr. Kobayashi was a hard-working man, he barely even take a leave, his last leave was when his son graduated from college, she can still imagine his grinning face when he told them the news.

And besides, cooking was her favorite hobby besides from serving the costumers. All her work here in Restaurant de Manuer was all like her hobby, not an obligation. All the staffs here were her close friends, in fact, she treats them all like her biological family, and she could never ask for more, she even swore to the owner that she will work here until she dies.

The restaurant was a real work of art, when she was still a teenager it was her dream to work here, so that's why when she graduated from high school she decided to take the course Hotel and Restaurant Management, and immediately applied in the Restaurant for her OJT, and the owner probably saw her perseverance since she ask her to work in the restaurant after she graduated.

Nagi never really thought of being an engineer or flight attendant, she parent wanted her to, but she just followed her dream and finally achieved it, all she's asking for is to find a right man and get married and have children. It's not that she's lonely or anything, it's just that she wanted to settle down and live to the fullest, with her dream job and dream family. After all, she's already 29 and still not in a relationship, she still hasn't found the right man yet, and she hopes to god that he'll show up in the right time.

But sometimes she's can't help but think that maybe hooking up will be tiresome and a pain in the butt, and maybe it might get ahead of her that she won't be minding her work anymore because of her love struck.

She wriggled her nose, feeling a little bit disgusted.

"You, conceited jerk! Don't think so full of yourself!"

Her attention was snapped when she heard Mikan's shrill voice, she remembered this phrase before, probably years ago when she was still working here…

"_You conceited jerk! Don't think so full of yourself!"_

"_I'm not thinking full of myself, I'm already superior enough."_

"_You annoying jerk!"_

Right! It was 6 years ago! This was the same phrase she heard when Mikan fought with the Multibillionaire Tycoon…

Natsume Hyuuga.

Wait, could it be?

Her mind went into a halt when the name entered her mind; she knew the very reason why Mikan left her job without telling anyone. And she knows Mikan and that guy's history 6 years ago, even if their relationship was a secret to all; she was the only one who knew that they were an item. And even if Mikan didn't tell her, she knew deep inside her guts that her disappearance was all relating to Natsume Hyuuga.

Forgetting the fact that she's holding a knife, she ran out of the kitchen, her outside and inside panicky.

With a loud thud of the door, she found Mikan grabbing someone's collar.

And that someone was no other than Natsume Hyuuga, with the same posture and position that she saw 6 years ago.

**X-X-X-X-X**

It was like déjà vu. No, it wasn't _like, _it really _is_ déjà vu. Nagi on the kitchen door in panic, Natsume on the chair being dragged on the collar, and her grabbing Natsume while in a very important mission, with the same looks and same situation, except for the fact that they were meeting in purpose.

Gee, just thinking about it now sent chills upon her spine, she can't even help but let go of Hyuuga's collar and stand there like a mannequin, her eyes drifted to Nagi, and with her face, it seems that she was thinking the same thing as well.

But unlike Nagi, Natsume seem oblivious to it, since he was looking at her quizzically as if he didn't know the situation at all.

She took a step away from Natsume, not even noticing that the costumers and the staffs were already looking at her as if she sprouted two heads. But she didn't really care, she don't want to care.

What's bothering her was the situation she's in, the words, the time, all of it.

She redirected her attention to the maid just a few feet away from her, and can't help but notice that she was a little bit crept out with her, "What day is it today?"

"U-uhm… April. April 1," the maid answered with a tint of awareness on her tone.

And her world stopped.

"_Nagi, I think I'll take my leave today."_

"_Eh? Can you postpone it tomorrow? Please?"_

"_O-okay then. Can I ask why?"_

"_Uhm… It's just that, the head chef is absent today and I'm the only one the kitchen staff can rely on, so, I was thinking of making you the temporary maitre d', if that's okay with you."_

"_Oh, sure then."_

"_I'm really sorry in advance, today is a really important day for the restaurant."_

"_Important day? Why?"_

"_Oh, you weren't told by the staff are you? Well, I can't blame them; you are a part-timer. Mrs. Owner told us a food critic is going to come by today and test the food, plus, it would be our chance to be a two-star restaurant!"_

"_Oh, gosh! Really?! Ok, ok! I won't miss this!"_

"_Great! Come with me in the locker room, I'll borrow you my uniform."_

"_How come the food critic's visiting today? It's April 1."_

"_I dunno, but I sure hope it's not going to end up like a April Fool's joke."_

April 1. Why does it have to be April 1?

"_May I take your order, sir?"_

"_I want you to serve me your finest masterpiece."_

"_Of course, sir. Please wait for my arrival and I will give you our best food."_

"_Did you like our masterpiece, sir?"_

"_What the heck's in this junk? It's not even good! In fact instant meals are much better than these! You call this place a restaurant? It cooks crap!"_

"_**You conceited jerk! Don't think so full of yourself!"**_

"_**I'm not thinking full of myself, I'm already superior enough."**_

"_**You annoying jerk! Who do you think you are, huh?"**_

_Smirk. "Me? Just a nobody. Wait, in fact, I'm the food critic assigned in this very restaurant right now, and you numbskull, just offended me, the critic. You really want your restaurant to put into a shame, don't you?"_

The very day, when she and Natsume met first met, the very day where her life turned upside down.

April fool's Day indeed, yet, it seems to be a bad joke to her.

_Loud thud. "Mikan! What's happening?"_

Loud thud. "Mikan?"

And she could've swore it could even get any worst.

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes I'm finally back! After such a long time as well! I'm sorry it got delayed for a month because I don't really know what to add in the chapter, it took me a lot of songs to listen until something finally _clicked_ inside my mind and my river of imagination finally flowed after being dried up from Author's Block. I love you guys for waiting and I'm sorry if you guys wasn't satisfied with the 9th Chapter so I decided to make this the Part 2 of it. I'm going to upload the 11th Chapter after this as my token of apology for such a long wait. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh, yes! The 11th Chapter's here! Just like I promised! I'm surprised that I get to finish it now, I mean really, I thought I was going to be bored with it again and not finish it or sleep it off, but hey, I managed to finish this one out! So, this Chapter's involved with our day today, April Fool's Day! Can you believe it? I'm going to waste all my load and give some prank calls on my parents and friends! And then, got grounded with it and they won't let me open my laptop until next week. ._.lll **

**Anyways, here it is and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Again, not beta-ed so I'm sorry for the errors and such. :)**

* * *

She's acting _really_ weird, Natsume commented mentally when he stared straight to Mikan Sakura. He didn't really understand what's happening to her, but the moment the kitchen door opened and a blond woman stepped out, she just suddenly went weird and creepy, as if she saw something unearthly or something.

It even added the tension when she turned to the blond who entertained him earlier, he can even see that the babe was freaked out with her behavior earlier and suddenly ask what day is it today.

April 1, he answered to her question mutely, what's with it anyway? Today is April fool's Day, which is a very bad day because his phone will be noisy today from Koko or Kitsuneme or Tsubasa or probably Ruka's prank calls which is really annoying as hell. And he didn't want to lose another phone again because of being thrown on the wall and crashed.

Now, she's being _seriously _weird, and it's _not_ funny anymore. What the heck's wrong with him?

"Oi, did you see a ghost or anything?" he asked, trying to ease the tension even for a bit.

Her look grew somber, as well as her voice, "I hope I saw a ghost. It's better than being in this situation."

_What? _"What the heck's with you?"

She looked at him drably, the radiance of her smile no longer there, "What the heck _is_ with you? Are you the food critic?"

_Food critic? _"You're shitting me out, Sakura."

Sakura grumbled out a groan, clearly annoyed with the question, "You_'_re creeping me out, Natsume."

Urgh. She's just making it worst. "Shit. I'm leaving."

"You're still not answering my question, Natsume."

His patience snapped, "I'm not, okay?! What's wrong with you?! Are you playing some sick April fool's joke on me?! Well, fuck it! Cause it's not working!"

And then there was it, she was back from being normal again, but it only took her for a few minutes before that happened , it was like she was contemplating on something that she didn't even mind if he's pissed off already.

Then her smile was back.

"Happy Fool's Day, Natsume! I got ya!"

Fuck it.

Damn you, April 1.

**X-X-X-X-X**

_Thank you so much, Natsume!_ Mikan yelled inside her head when everything was finally back in place. Oh, god, if Natsume didn't mention the event today she was damn sure she's going to lose her head. Even the people inside the restaurant bought it and laugh it off, the only person who wasn't laughing was Natsume, who was really embarrassed and flushing red and Nagi, who knew that she was just disguising it with some sick joke.

But then Nagi finally sighed after a few minutes, then give her the we're-going-to-talk-later look before she disappeared back into the kitchen, and even if she hated to talk about it, she still has to tell her, nothing can went pass Nagi Kasahara, she's as quick as a raindrop falling from above.

And then, everyone as gathering around her, patting her back and congratulating her for doing the most epic April fool's joke on everyone, even the staffs as well.

She only shrugged it off and looked passed to Natsume, who was still stupefied and embarrassed for what happened, she can't really blame him anyway, since he was the victim of her _so-called _scheme, and the joke was directed on him.

But she knows this wasn't appropriate to laugh at his face right now, because playing shit at Natsume Hyuuga was like digging your own grave.

She can already feel some dark aura surrounding him now, his bangs were covering his eyes, and he was letting out a guttural sound which means nothing but bad news.

But, nah, she didn't care, at least the tension was gone and everything was back to normal, it would tad amicable to face Natsume Hyuuga's wrath than the course of event that just happened earlier.

And before she could even think of anything, she was grabbed by Natsume and dragged outside the restaurant to his Black Lamborghini and was thrown inside.

"Speak," was all he said before putting the key into the ignition and sped off, not even minding that he just ditch her out from her job to do some explaining and in the middle on an important day too, add to that.

Instead of answering, she just fastened the seatbelt and relaxed herself into the comfortable seat, it was so comfy and pleasant to her back, and it was as comfortable as her favorite upholstered chair back at home.

"Oi," Natsume called out a bit, this time looking back at her in the rearview mirror inside the car, and somehow she felt attracted to his shining crimson eyes once again, but thankfully managed to cut it off when she heard him _tsk._

She looked back, "What?"

"Speak. Now." He ordered, tearing off his gaze of her from the mirror for some reason.

She grinned, "Want me to sing Taylor Swift's song? Sure."

Before she could even open her mouth to sing Natsume just suddenly honked the stupid car, which caused the drivers outside and even her, to halt into a stop and look at him.

"What the heck's wrong with you?! You startled me! I could've died from shock there!"

Natsume rolled his eyes, she was being dramatic again. "You deserve it."

She looked dumbfounded with what he said since she her face look really ridiculous. Her brows were attached and mouth was agape in a funny way.

"What? What's wrong with singing anyway? You just said "Speak Now", what do you expect I would do?"

Now she's being stupid. "Just as the words conveys. Speak: Express in speech, use language. Now: In these times, the present moment. To put it all together, use language or explain yourself in the present moment. Is that all clear?

Her lips formed into a cute pout, "I'm not a little kid, Natsume."

He scoffed, "You sure act like one."

The, they went silent after that, only the sound of honking cars and people outside were the noises that they heard, Natsume's car wasn't really noisy, in fact it was so silent that it was killing her ears.

"So," she broke the ice, "what now?

"What?"

Urgh. "Don't "what" me, Natsume. You're the one who kidnapped me from my work and put me inside your car."

He wasn't looking at her, "Work? You're working there now?"

A blush crept out from her cheeks, "Scratch that. Temporary work and put me inside your car." She huff out, "Seriously? Are you a lawyer or what?"

"I took law, but got bored with it and became the owner of my _own_ hotel and the CEO of my parent's company."

This time, it was her who rolled her eyes, "Conceited jerk."

Natsume groaned, "How many times do you have to say that "jerk" word? I'm fed up with it."

Mikan diverted her gaze to the window, and said, "I dunno. You almost choke me to death last night so I think it will keep on going.

She didn't have to know what Natsume looked right now, but she did knew that it was dead and somber, she really can't shut her mouth at times, but she guess it was best to brought it up, just so that they could talk about controlling it, it might affect on Natsuke in the future.

"I'm sorry."

Her head snapped to him, eyes like saucers and mouth tightly zipped while Natsume was flushed and look really embarrassed, but he wasn't embarrassed about saying sorry, what he's being ashamed of was that he raised his hand on her and hurt her physically.

"I wasn't thinking right that time, I was just, you know, fucked up with all that's happening. I was surprised with you being back here and then I just found out that I have a son. My range took ahead of me. Sorry."

A motherly smile crept on her lips as she looked at Natsume, he had the same look as Natsuke when he broke the precious and expensive vase that her Uncle gave her, he was also flushed and ashamed, his cheeks bright red and eyes a little bit watery, and she can't help but brush her hand on him that was in the clutch, she knew she caught him off guard but she really couldn't help it, he looks just like Natsuke and she already misses her baby boy so much even if she was only away from him for hours.

"Apology accepted," she said, clutching his hand with hers softly.

Mikan though Natsume would shrug her hand off, but he didn't, it even seem like he likes the feeling of her soft hand with his calloused ones, they stayed like that for long, but not until the atmosphere turned awkward that Mikan had to take her hand back and look away, but the smile was still there lingering on her lips.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you really look like Natsuke earlier," she said honestly, her smile widening when she thought about her baby boy, oh god, she really wanted to go to his school and hug and kiss him right now.

"Oh," Natsume breathed out, somewhat a little bit disappointed, "How is he anyway?"

"He's OK," she replied cheerfully, "In fact, my baby boy is really smart, guess what? He was the top student in their school, and such young age he can already count from 1 to 100. Oh, and he can already write the proper kanji too! He has a short temper but he's really, really sweet. And he likes strawberry milkshake and fries and…"

The list keeps on and on, and Natsume realized that the kid was very much like him, from the intelligence to the personality and the likes, there were only few of Mikan's traits that the boy has, such as eating sweets and more, the more Mikan describes Natsuke the more he wanted to see the kid. He only get to catch a little glimpse of him last time and he didn't get to familiarize the kid's face since he didn't knew that Natsuke was his, so he was really looking forward with meeting the boy.

His eye's drifted back to Mikan, seeing her so happy and cheerful when talking about Natsuke made him feel so shit about himself, he was thinking irrational things about her and what she's treating the boy, he can already sense that the woman really loved the kid so much that she's willing to sacrifice herself just for the kid. He can be really stupid if he's not thinking right.

It was like everything went back from 6 years ago, back when they were still a couple and he was driving her home, she would talk about her day and he would just drive and listen to her, talk and talk until he realized that they already drive pass her block and laugh it out together then drive back, sometimes he would stay in her apartment, still talking to her until he decided that he would sleep there, then they would make love, make love throughout the night until they got exhausted and sleep together chest to chest.

It was really weird, since it wasn't his pants contracting, but his chest when he reminisce their times together. Yeah, it was indeed all sex, but there was something behind it that makes him want to turn back in time and do it again, but different this time, do something _more_ than just doing their carnal needs.

But Natsume knew it was impossible to happen, he already moved on and she already did as well. The only thing they need to do was talk regarding their son and talk about what's going to happen now.

_Their son_.

Somehow, it kinda feel right.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Mikan was glad that the awkwardness was now gone, they were talking like mature people, sure it wasn't like talking business or anything, but they were talking normally like normal people do, she was really glad that Natsume was finally being reasonable, he wasn't vile like he was for the pass months that happened and he was like the normal Natsume she knew.

For the pass months she was thinking that she would not include Natsume into his son's life, but right now, she was thinking of taking it back and introduce him to Natsuke, at least he deserve it.

"So, when am I going to meet him?" Natsume asked, looking at her straight in the eyes.

She didn't return the look back, but bore her gaze ahead on the road and thought on something. "I don't wanna shock Natsuke with the sudden news, so I hope you don't mind if I introduce him to you as a friend of mine first? I know it sounds unfair but I really like to see if he would accept you as his own friend as well when the time comes, you see, Natsuke can really get possessive when it comes to me, he would even get mad with a single phone, and he didn't even like my boy friends that it even came to the point where he kicked the poor man's shin."

His lips quirked into the side at the thought, serves the bastard right, he'll give the boy a thumbs up when they meet next time. His son was smart. "It's okay."

Mikan looked at him, relieved and all, "Really? Thanks, Natsume."

He nodded at her, but then Mikan suddenly tapped his wristwatch and asked, "What time is it, Natsume?"

Natsume raised his right hand and read the time, "4:05 p.m."

Mikan smiled, her attention back on the road, "Perfect. We go straight to Natsuke's school, you're going to meet him now," then she turned back to him again, "Thank you for understanding, Natsume."

He mouthed a soft "welcome" at her then put his attention back to driving, but something was really bugging him off.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Who are these "boyfriends" you're speaking off?"

"Does it really matter?"

"…No."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"And that is why you should never get scared of Slenderman…"

Natsuke breathed out when he was finally done with explaining, they were outside the school, sitting on his favorite bench while talking about lots of trivial things, the little girl was really noisy and curious with everything that sometimes Natsuke was already tired with answering her questions, thank heavens she gave him some water or else his throat will definitely turn into a sandman.

Miyuki's Mommy and his Mommy were still not here, and for the first time he didn't mind that Mommy is late, he guess it was really better if you were with someone while waiting for someone so that you wouldn't get bored, so even if the little girl was really noisy, she was nice and comfortable to be with.

"Who are you waiting for, Natsuke-kun?" Miyuki asked again, she was hanging her feet back and forth while biting her cheeks.

"My Mommy," he answered simply.

"Oh, my Mommy is always busy from work, you know? She really work hard for me and my nii-chan. Nii-chan is already in sixth grade, he's really good with soccer and he's really nice to everyone, he always help me do my homework and help Mommy do the house chores. Oh, and we also have a dog! He's really cute and fluffy like a rabbit, his name is Sparkle, I named him that because he has sparkling eyes! He's really cute! When no one is at home because me and Nii-chan go to school and Mommy goes to work Hanami-baa-chan takes care of him, Hanami-baa-chan is really nice! You see, she always bakes some cookies and gives us some as well, they're really good! She also takes care of us when Mommy can't go home from work. Sometimes I feel sad for Hanami-baa-chan, Kasaharou-jii-chan died in the war when he was still young, he was a soldier, you know? He works for the country. He helps people. Someday I wanna be like him too, but Mommy says it would be hard for me, so I decided to be a doctor when I grew up instead. I would help sick people and not make them pay really big especially those who are poor and old like Hanami-baa-chan. I would give my patients apples everyday because they say "An apple a day keeps the doctor away". How about you, Natsuke? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Natsuke thought for a minute, but he notice that the little girl was gasping a bit so he gave he some water and she immediately drink it down.

"I want to work in a company."

Miyuki looked at him quizzically, "Company? Why?"

"Because I want to help Mommy with her work and earn big money, in fact, I could even help you in making your clinic and help you with your financial needs as well."

Miyuki smiled, "Really?"

He nodded.

Then suddenly Miyuki raised her pinky up to him and grinned, "Pinky swear?"

And he did too, "Pinky swear."

"Even though I didn't know what "financial" means but I'm sure I really need it, so thank you!" Miyuki beamed, and then out of the blue she suddenly grabbed Natsuke's hand and sighed, "Why is Mommy late?"

Natsuke was beet red as he looked down with their linked hands, she was the very first girl who held his hand beside his Mommy, and it felt a little weird.

He looked away, still blushing and embarrassed, but then he noticed a black car just a few miles away from them hiding at the gap from both buildings, he squinted his eyes on the window, and saw Mommy sticking on the window while grinning ear to ear like a stupid Cheshire cat.

Using his free hand, he pointed at their direction, "My Mommy's here."

Busted.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Look, Natsume! They're really cute! They're even holding hands right now! See, my baby boy is blushing! How cute!"

Natsume groaned for the umpteenth time since they arrive at the school, they were currently hiding on the gap on the side of the two buildings, specifically the hardware store and the café where Milkshake are being sold, he made a mental note on buying two for Natsume and him.

So, here they are spying his son and a caramel colored hair kid in a half ponytail linking hands together while sitting on the bench, the little girl seemed depress since she was sighing while Natsuke was beet red from the sudden act that the little girl just did earlier. Yeah, they really do look cute together as much as he hates to admit it.

"Oh… I wish I brought my phone with me. I want to take a picture of them and post in on my wall!" Mikan squealed, sticking her face more to the window to take a good look on the two. He was damn sure she looks really ridiculous on the other side.

And for a few seconds, the little boy pointed at them, and even though he was away from them, he was sure the kid said, "My Mommy's here."

"We're busted." He mumbled aloud and turned the car on and drive his way to them, the two kids were looking at them now, the girl with perplexity and the boy with nonchalance, but he knew it was just a disguise to curiousness, after all, they were both the same, from looks to personality.

Mikan was the first one who stepped out of the car and he followed suit, then found Sakura hugging the kid as if she's on her last breath and they only saw each other now for such a long time.

But instead of closing his eyes to feel his mother's warmth, Natsuke's eyes were fixed at him.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Hi, ma'am and sir! My name is Miyuki Sakuragi, Natsuke's new friend from now on!" Mikuni introduced herself cheerily while bowing respectively at them.

Mikan squealed, "Aww… You're really cute, Miyuki! It's nice of you to wait for me with Natsuke, but aren't you going home yet? Your Mommy might be worried now."

The little girl gave her a beaming smile before answering, "I'm still waiting for Mommy right now, and she's probably still busy from work so I have to wait for her."

"Oh, is that so? Well, why don't you come with us and we'll drive you home?"

The girl looked reluctant at first, but when she felt Natsuke's gripped her hand her reluctance faded away, "Okay!"

Mikan smiled at her, as well as Miyuki. But then she noticed a tall man just behind Natsuke's Mommy, he was looking at Natsuke silently, his hands inside his pockets and just standing there, he really looked like Natsuke, so she turned her head to Natsuke who was also standing like him and hand were also in the pocket and also looking at the man.

Feeling really curious, she asked, "Is he your daddy, Natsuke?"

Miyuki notice Natsuke's Mommy and probably his Daddy suddenly stop, then saw them looking together, like they were caught lying, they had the same look as nii-chan when she ask him if he was the one who ate up all of Hanami-baa-chan's cookies.

It was really silent so Miyuki spoke again," Natsuke?"

He looked at his Mommy and probably Daddy, "Nope. He's my Mommy's friend."

Miyuki looked at him quizzically, "Eh? But you two really look the same! From the face and hair and the eyes as well, just almost since yours is red brown."

Natsuke shrugged, "I dunno, just probably a coincidence."

Then she was silent again, but something was really wrong that Miyuki can't help but feel weird.

"U-uhm…" Natsuke's Mommy said nervously, sweating a bit, "We should probably go, hm? Hyuuga-san will drive us back home; by the way, do you know your address, Miyuki?"

Her smile finally back, Miyuku wriggled her I.D at her and said, "It's in here."

**X-X-X-X-X**

The kid was sharp for a little girl, Natsume thought as he stared at the girl who was merrily talking to Natsuke at the backseat, he and Mikan were in the front, both looking distressed and nervous, they just can't really believe that even the little kid could notice the similarities, maybe they really do look alike, as if Natsuke was a kid version of him.

"Damn my dominant genes", he whispered grimly to himself, trying to make it inaudible for Mikan and the kids to hear.

He heard Mikan sigh on his side, probably trying to lift out all of her uneasiness then turned to the kids, even if she didn't say anything, she still got the kid's attention, "So, Miyuki-chan, do you mind if we visit some café first and buy you some sweets? Me and Natsuke always go there to buy some milkshakes and french-fries, do you want some too?"

The girl didn't even hesitated then she nodded her head happily and said, "Um!"

Mikan gave the girl a thumbs up, "Great!"

The woman didn't need to tell him where that café was, since he already knew where it is, the places they went after school was part of his investigation when he was still searching for her; he even knew that she's often using her credit card when she's buying the kid's food.

But then suddenly the little girl patted Mikan's shoulder and whispered, "May I ask you something, Natsuke-kun's Mommy?

The brunette titled her head to the side to listen to the girl's whisper, but it was loud enough for Natsume's sharp ears to hear, "Why are you wearing a maid uniform? Did you escape from work?"

Even for a tiniest moment Natsuke couldn't help but rumble out a laugh, the kid was really good for speculating that she didn't even knew how accurate her guesses are.

Mikan flushed, "Yeah, sort of."

"You really shouldn't do that, Natsuke's Mommy. You might get fired at work and Natsuke can't go school anymore, he just became my friend now and it would make me really sad if he quit school."

Natsume caught a glimpse of Natsuke's lips quirking at the little girl's comment, but then the boy's maroon eyes caught his crimson one's, then his poker face was back. A smirk tugged up from his lips, he really was like him, and it was no doubt that he was indeed his son; he didn't even need to take a DNA test to make sure of that.

The four of them spent time longer than he expected, and he can guarantee that the kid didn't mind him being around, it was a great sign, even if they weren't given a time to talk to each other it was still great.

Because at least he got to know the feeling of being a father even if it was unrequited.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So... that was it. It's done, and it might probably take me some helluva time before I can post the 12th Chapter again, but don't ya worry ma folks! Because I've already listed what's going to happen next on my favorite notebook so that I won't forget what's next of the next. I do hope you would leave me a review and tell me about it, it's the only one that makes me stand up from my bed and write the imaginations from my head. :)**


End file.
